Tag, you're it!
by Amaryllis Namikaze
Summary: Uzumaki Kori was a two-years-old little girl. A two-years-old little girl at the hospital. A two-years-old little girl when adopted. By Kakashi. Seriously, who thought this was a good idea? - Daddy!Kaka CuteSmart!FemNaru.
1. Prologue

Hello, people. First thing: I'm Brazilian, so my native language is Portuguese. You need to be patient with me. All English stories I wrote were just translations from my others fanfictions. That's the first one I write in English. Everybody understood? Good.

Second: this will NOT be a KakaFemNaru or whatever. I like the pairing – no, I don't have nothing against Yaoi -, but this time it's just Daddy!Kaka and, you could say, CuteTinySmartLonely!FemNaru (ridiculous say like this, I know).

Third: review, people. I need to know what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I _don't _own Naruto or the other characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. I wanted to, but he wouldn't sell to me! *cry anime style*

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_"What?"_

Kakashi stared at the old Hokage. Had he listened right? Or was he getting crazy?

"Exactly what I said, Kakashi" the Sandaime replied patiently, as if knowing his reaction would be that. "You're retiring from ANBU."

"But, sir…" Kakashi stuttered, not understanding the words well. Why was that happening? He did all his missions perfectly, all of them successful. Why was the Hokage kicking him out of the organization?

"The problem, Kakashi, is not your success rate, that _is _good. The problem is about how much time you spent _doing_ these missions."

"You want me to do it faster?" The silver-haired man never felt so dumb in all his seventeen years of life.

The old man in front of him didn't even blink.

"No, I want you to quit, as I said before."

"B-but why?

Kakashi couldn't even remember the last time he stuttered so pathetically. Probably before his father committed suicide, since he became cold as ice as after that.

"I need a favor from you, actually."

_A favor?_, the silver-haired man thought. The Hokage didn't ask _favors_ to ninjas, he _ordered. _What could he, a simple ANBU – or well, Jounin, now – do for him?

"I'm sure you know _who _Uzumaki Kori is?"

Kakashi froze.

How could he not? He had listened his sensei babble about "his baby" during months, saying how pretty she would be, or how strong he would. He heard Minato-sensei complaining about Kushina, who ate weird food combinations in the middle of the night. Kakashi was even waked up by a moody Uzumaki Kushina at 3a.m because Minato wouldn't get up and buy her banana pie with eggs.

"What about her?" He asked rather abruptly.

"She'll be three in four weeks. She is Minato's daughter, yet she doesn't even meet you once."

"I…"

Sarutobi raised his hand, stopping Kakashi. "I know why you never met her. It'd be too much, it'd be too difficult for you. I understood at the moment. However, it's time to let go."

"Let go? How can I _let go_?" Kakashi stood up. He knew he shouldn't talk like that to his superior, but he was so furious with what the Sandaime said. "Minato-sensei took care of me since I was a child, since my father… died. He stayed by my side even when I was an idiot brat! _How can I let him go? _Or Kushina? Or Obito? Or Rin?"

"Calm down, Kakashi, I didn't mean like that and you know it. Sit down. What I meant to say is that you don't have a life of your own. You do four missions per week, and when you're not doing, you're at the Memorial. This isn't healthy."

"So what? I don't have family alive anyway…" He crossed his arms.

The Hokage sighed. "But have friends. Maito Gai always stops by here to ask about you, saying something about rivals and youthful flames. Asuma does as well since he came back. Genma is your friend, Kurenai is, Anko is. All of them."

Kakashi felt like a kid being scolded. Have he been so much a brat in the last years? Analyzing, he realized that missed Gai and his flames, Asuma and his cigarette, Genma and his senbons, Kurenai and her "Ice Queen attitude" – damn, he even missed Anko and her craziness!

"Right. I, Hatake Kakashi, quit Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai."

"Good."

Kakashi frowned. The Hokage was still looking at him, waiting for something. He hesitated, and then asked.

"What about… Kori?"

It was a little hard to pronounce her name. Not the name itself, but its meaning. Kakashi saw Kori just once – right after the Yondaime died. At the time, she was a tiny little thing, wrapped in fluff, white blankets, yet looked like her father so much that it was impossible to ignore. Would she still be like that? Would she still be blonde with blue eyes?

"She's at the hospital."

Kakashi felt a strange urge to run. Weird reaction.

"Some men beat her yesterday. That's one of the reasons I'm asking this favor."

Kakashi just sat there in silence.

"I want you to adopt her."

Kakashi blinked. Again. And again.

_ "What?"_

And this is exactly where our story started.


	2. Kori's Blue Eyes

The chapter is short, but so will be the others. I'm not sure I can write them in English, much less long. Buuuut, it was written carefully, so, I hope you all like. And thanks for who commented.

_Disclaimer_: I do _not _own Naruto. Kishimoto does. Yeah, yeah, everybody knows that.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kakashi breathed deeply.

Although he still was a little freaked out by Sandaime's words, he _knew _he could do it - or at least hoped to. _Shit! _How was he going to take care of a toddler? The silver-haired Jounin never was a child _exactly. _At age four he was already Genin. What does a kid like? Sweets, toys? She probably would like that.

Kakashi frowned. _She'd like that_, he thought bitterly, _mainly because she never had. _

The Jounin walked at the secretary direction.

_There are… some things that you need to know about her, _Sandaime's voice repeated in his head.

Kakashi asked where Kori's room was.

_She's incredibly smart for a toddler her age, being capable of read and form full sentences, but…_

The secretary made a disgusted face and Kakashi practically growled at her. His weird reactions were that – _weird. _But he wouldn't let someone hurt his sensei's daughter.

_But she doesn't talk much. Actually, she doesn't _like _to talk, I think she's afraid of it. And also there's a thing you won't like._

Kakashi walked through the hallways, searching number 78.

_She isn't, hm, potty trained. She's intelligent and understands, hem, _what _she needs to do, but something at the orphanage happened and Kori is terrified. I hope and expect you to help her, Kakashi; she's just a lonely little girl. Please._

Kakashi had mixed emotions. He wanted to meet Kori, he didn't want to. He wanted to take care of her, he didn't want to. It was confusing for him to feel like that, because – in general – the silver-haired Jounin was just stoic when doing missions and alone when at the Memorial Stone. Walking through the hallways, knowing he'd meet Kori was a strange thought, a strange emotion, a strange situation.

And he didn't know if he liked this at all.

* * *

She was asleep.

Her mid-back length, blond hair formed a halo around her baby-fatted face. Tiny, pink lips and button nose. Whiskers-like in both her cheeks and long eyelashes. Heart shaped face and creamy pearl skin. Small fingers, fragile body.

She was asleep.

And looked like an angel.

Kakashi, for some reason, couldn't stop looking. Was it because she was a female form of his sensei? Was it because of her beauty and innocence? Was it because of what the Sandaime told him and he felt guilty that didn't meet her before?

Her eyelids trembled. Kori opened her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, tense. She had big eyes, like her mother, but they were an ocean blue instead of violet. As her father's were. But something wasn't right… Her innocence, baby-like face wasn't just cute… Her face was cold, stoic… lonely. She didn't glare at him, she didn't cry. Kori looked, and looked, and looked.

Would she say something? Did she want him to say first? What could he say?

"Hello." Thankfully he didn't stutter pathetically as he did at the Hokage office. Kori just sat there, silent. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

The Sandaime said she was incredibly smart and could form full sentences, yet, she hadn't spoken. Did she understand? Kakashi didn't know much about children, but it was a well-known fact that kids couldn't exactly remember their baby years. Two-years-old still was a baby, right?

Kakashi felt useless.

"How are you?"

Okay, stupid question. The tiny girl was lying down on a hospital bed, after suffered abuse from villagers and he asked how she was. What was his _problem?_

Fortunately, the Sandaime arrived three minutes later, saving Kakashi from the dead silence. The old Hokage looked serious to the Jounin and smiled softly to the child.

"How are you feeling, my dear? Does your arm still hurt? I can call the nurse if you want."

Kakashi mentally face-palmed. _That was_ what he was supposed to do.

Kori shook her head. _No_.

"This man here is Hatake Kakashi, a loyal Jounin and a friend. You can trust him, dear." _He won't hurt you_, the Sandaime was saying. Kakashi understood, but asked himself if the tiny girl did too. He discretely observed: her once tense fragile body was a little less frozen.

"He and I came here because Kakashi wants to adopt you."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, analyzing Kori. She didn't react as the Sandaime started to explain how she would live with him and he'd take care of her. Except for her suspicious, cold blue eyes, her baby face looked innocent, cute, even – stretching the reality – happy. But her pouty lips weren't smiling.

"And you can be a family." Hiruzen finished with a smile in his lips.

Kakashi wished that the Sandaime didn't say things like this. He was an ex-ANBU; he could never be the "family type". Could he even give love to the little, lonely person on the bed?

"I'll leave you two alone, so you can chat. Goodbye, dear child."

The Sandaime stood up to give a careful hug. Kori didn't move much, obviously still in pain, but wrapped up her small arms around Sarutobi. She looked so tiny, so fragile that Kakashi couldn't help but think he would anything to keep her from harm.

And, then, they were alone again. However, this time, in a comfortable silence. Kori fall asleep some minutes after, returning to her angelic appearance. Kakashi sat on a chair at her bedside, not sure of what to do.

Kori moaned and her eyelids trembled, but nothing more occurred.

She was asleep.


	3. Kakashi's Weird Routine

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any other character.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The first week was weird. Kakashi wasn't talkative, but Kori gave a new meaning for the word _silent_. He expected to the toddler at least say things like "aguu" or whatever babies like to babble. However the girl hadn't even said _hello_.

They established a routine, even without realizing it. Since Kakashi was a Jounin in what you could call "holiday", thanks to the Hokage, he didn't have to wake up at 5a.m and go to the ANBU headquarters. Instead, he woke up at eight a.m. and stayed in his medium-sized apartment and made breakfast.

Kori was sleeping in the toddler bed he fixed in his guest room – that was, apparently, Kori's room now. He would wake her up at nine and she would silently eat whatever was on the table. Since she was malnourished – she was petite as a one-year-old girl, for God's sake! –, he made sure to put some healthy food in her plates. All meals went like that.

As for Kori's "bathroom problem", Kakashi hadn't discovered anything, except that she was terrified – but that the Hokage had already said. The first time Kakashi tried to give her a bath, Kori expressed a reaction finally: she started to scream – _loudly, painfully_. It was like someone was torturing her. The little girl wouldn't say what was wrong, but the-silver-haired surprised even himself by kneeling and saying pretty stupid-looking things like "The water is hot, chibi", "Don't worry" or – the worse one – "Look at these pretty bubbles". Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion when Kori hesitantly tested the water temperature with her tiny hand. What could have made her afraid of bathtubs and going to the toilet?

Other problem he had to face on was Kori's lack of clothes. When she came to his house, she had a little orange bag – Kakashi presumed it was from Sarutobi – filled with two plain white T-shirts, one brown dress, one black shorts and a pair of old-looking sandals. All of it was at least three sizes bigger than Kori's small body.

So, here was he and her in front of a shop. They had walked until there and the silver-haired man was once again surprised by how well she could walk. Babies in general were clumsy, but Kori stood easily on her chubby legs and walked hand-in-hand with him.

"How about we get some clothes to you, Kori-chan?" He asked her, who just kept her blank face.

Along the week Kakashi discovered that the best way to take care of a kid like Kori was talking to her at every opportunity; be it asking something or just to say what they would do. He also made sure to address her in a good, calm way – children who suffered abuse tended to be afraid of hot-headed people. And he owed his sensei this.

Thankfully, Kakashi's retired shinobi friend and owner of the shop, Takashi Sho, didn't care about Kori's tenant. He treated her as any other kid customer, if not a tad kinder. At the end of the day, they came back home with bags full of clothes.

Later that night, after both of them had dinner and Kakashi helped Kori in, hem, bathroom matters, they went to bed. Kori lied down in her usual silence, but this time wearing cute, baby-blue pajamas and a polar bear night cap.

Kakashi was already succumbing to sleep when he was suddenly awake by a shake at his hand. He opened his eyes – both, since he takes off his hitai-ite to sleep – and saw Kori standing by his bed, clutching her new, grey teddy bear.

The silver-haired man straightened up.

"Are you thirsty, Kori-chan? Do you need me to change your nappy?" Kakashi still felt strange being so mother-hem, but he reminded himself – mainly when changing diapers – that he owed Minato and Kushina for what they did for him.

She shook her head, clutching the teddy bear closer.

"What is the problem then?"

Kori's pouty lips trembled. After a minute of hesitation, she apparently decided on what she was thinking.

_"Thank you_." She murmured and kissed his cheek. Faster than ever, Kori went to her toddler bed and tug herself in. Kakashi stupidly stayed there, staring at her little form. She kissed in him in thanks. She had spoken – and what a beautiful voice she had.

Why didn't Kori speak more? Her voice was soft, smooth, sweet. People with voices like her should be talkative. Kakashi smiled a little.

Kori slept in her bed, hugging the grey teddy bear close to her. It was her first toy, Kakashi knew. It was the first time she received attention in a positive way from other person than the Hokage.

_I hope I'm doing this right, Minato-sensei_, he thought, lying down once again. _You'd be a better father figure than me. At least I did something right today…_

Kakashi slept peacefully for the first time in years, dreaming about a blond-haired man trying to make a moody silver-haired child laugh.

* * *

Hi, people! First, thanks for the reviews.

Second: I tried to make the chapter short and sweet. Many may think that Kakashi is failing at the hole of a parent too fast, but take into account that he's trying to repay Minato for all the Jounin made for himm. Since Kori don't talk much, he isn't taking care of her because he loves her and she's his precious person, and yadda, yadda, yadda. He's repaying a favor, the overprotective-daddy, mama-bear-love Kakashi starts to come now that Kori starts to murmur sweet things.

Well, I hope that's clear.

Until next time!

Namikaze Amy


	4. Momo's New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Two days after Kori spoke for the first time to Kakashi, said man was invited by his friends to a picnic in the afternoon, since tomorrow was August 28th and Raido's birthday. Taking into account that all components of the group of friends weren't away doing missions, they decided to celebrate one day early.

Kakashi still hadn't told anyone about the adoption and since he didn't go out – except to buy Kori's new wardrobe -, no one really knew. He was a little nervous.

Kakashi always was the "weirdo" of the group. He graduated before any of his friends at age four and actually met them just at Obito and Rin's graduation, when they were put in Team Minato. Before Obito's death, he was a prick, a smartass, an annoying preteen. After that, he was a little lost about everything and just when he was coming to terms, his sensei died. He buried himself in missions and in the next two years rarely saw his friends rarely.

Kakashi sighed. _Yet, they invited me… _The silver-haired felt a little bad for keeping such good friends away. _I guess I'll always be a prick, smartass, and annoying person._ Wearing his usual Jounin uniform, Kakashi went to Kori's room. From his own bedroom he could see the ex-guest room across the hallway – consequently, he could see the little blonde sitting on the floor and drawing. Just recently the silver-haired man discovered that Kori liked to draw as much as her mother did.

"Right, Kori-chan. I was invited to go to a picnic, would you like to come?" Not that it was an option, since the toddler couldn't stay alone. Well, she could stay at the Hokage Tower, but the Sandaime probably was busy.

Kori looked at him with her big blue eyes, clutching her teddy bear with her left arm. They were inseparable, Kakashi discovered. Her pink lips trembled hesitantly, as she did when said "Thank you" two nights ago. For some reason, Kakashi felt slightly proud when she decided that it was safe to speak.

"Can Momo go too?" she asked in her sweet, quiet voice.

"Who's Momo?" Kakashi was intrigued.

She said nothing more, showing her teddy bear – who apparently was Momo. Kakashi asked himself why someone would name a teddy bear _Momo_, i.e., peach.

"Of course Momo can." Did he really say that? Kami-sama, the things he does for the child's happiness. "But you need to change from your pajamas to pretty clothes first, 'kay?"

As always, Kori refrained from talking, just nodding her blond-haired head. After ten minutes they were already at training ground 21, which was empty and had one of the most beautiful views, being on top of the Hokage Mountain. When they arrived, Kakashi immediately sweat dropped: his friends were crazy.

Mitarashi Anko was _devouring_ dangos – what's new? -, while Yuuhi Kurenai looked at the scene eyed-wide. Namiashi Raido was sitting in a red towel with a bored face; Shiranui Genma and Sarutobi Asuma were grinning madly around him, making Raido wear a birthday pink hat. Gekkou Hayate and Uzuki Yuugao were cheering for Maito Gai, who was making a crazy dance that contained shouts of "YOUTHFUL BIRTHDAY!" or "HAPPY YOUTHFULLNESS, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" _very _loud.

Kori grabbed his hand with her own free tiny hand. Kakashi couldn't blame her: he was a little afraid too.

"Oh, my _fucking _God, the antisocial came!" Anko screamed, even stopping her eat-all-dango-you-can-lonely-contest. Everybody looked with wide eyes at Kakashi, much like Kurenai was looking at the crazy, purple-haired kunoichi before.

"Well, it _is _Raido's birthday." Kakashi said, the only visible eyebrow up.

"Your excuse for the other years?" Yuugao crossed her arms, asking simply. Kakashi winced: had he really expected his friends to be on good terms with him?

"Give the man a break, babes. He was in ANBU." Genma told them, chewing on his senbon. He threw a quick smile to the silver-haired Jounin.

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. _Babe_?" Before Anko could go berserk on Genma, Asuma spoke.

"There's a blue mini-person on your leg, Kakashi."

Even Anko stopped to look. Kori was wearing a blue, summer dress and her mid-back length hair was in blonde twin pigtails. She looked small and cute, even more when she held her, hem, Momo like that.

"KAWAII!" Yuugao, Anko and Kurenai exclaimed, forgetting that they were proud – sometimes scary – kunoichi. However, Kori didn't smile, just grabbed Kakashi's leg more tightly.

Kakashi smiled sheepishly for Kori shy behavior. "Her name's Uzumaki Kori. I adopted her last week."

Everyone present got serious. They knew who Kori was – be it because of her tenant, or be it because of her ridiculously strong resemblance to the Yondaime. Not everybody knew that the Hokage's wife was pregnant, but it would be stupid not realize who Kori was by just looking at her.

"I thought she was almost three years old." _The Kyuubi incident occurred almost three years_, Raido meant to say.

"She will be in October. Kori is small, right, chibi?" _It occurred. She had suffered from abuse. _Kakashi eye-smiled to the toddler. The group of friends glanced at each other and then at the poor, tense kid. She was obviously expecting something bad to happen.

"Hey, chibi-san, I'm Yuugao." Said woman introduced herself, offering a hand. Kori hesitantly took it.

"She doesn't speak much, but can understand all we say." Kakashi explained. "Isn't that right, chiisai?" Once again, he continued to ask questions even when Kori wouldn't answer out loud, it was becoming a habit of his.

Kakashi didn't realize the fond nickname that he gave to the blond-haired kid, but Kori certainly did.

"'m not tiny." She murmured.

"What?" Kakashi hadn't listened. But his friends did, since they were covering their mouths to stop chuckles.

"You called me chiisai. I'm not tiny." Kori clutched Momo tighter, as if afraid that the silver-haired man would hit her. The eyes of everybody present softened at the sight. _Poor kid._

Kakashi scooped Kori up, holding her almost like she was clutching her teddy bear. He smiled. "Are you sure? You don't even reach my hip."

She shook her head. She wasn't tiny, Kori was sure.

They had a good afternoon, eating and talking. Kakashi was finally back amongst his circle of friends, he felt good. No one asked about the little blonde babyhood, they could deduce.

And Kori didn't speak again, but Kakashi couldn't care less – she had spoken more than in days.


	5. Kori's Shyness

Disclaimer: do I really have to say every time? I do NOT own Naruto. Shit!

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kori clutched Momo closer, hoping to bring some warm to her small body. It was a cold September night, which was unusual. Even with her baby-blue pajamas, polar bear night cap and her company, she still felt cold and empty.

Kori looked up at the white ceiling of her room. She knew that Kakashi was asleep at his room and also knew that she could go there if something was bothering her. But Kori was used to feel uncomfortable – or hurt – alone.

It had already been a month since she came and Kori still couldn't speak freely – or, really, do anything without being shy or insecure. She hated that. She hated her shyness. She hated her insecurity. She hated whiskers marks. She hated her bright blond hair. She hated almost everything. The only thing she didn't hate was Kakashi.

Since he adopted her, he became her whole world. Kori knew that she couldn't ever tell him this – who'd want to be the whole world of a _demon_? -, but it was still good to think about it.

He treated her calmly, always speaking kindly and smiling through his mask. Everyday he'd wake her up and make Kori eat all her food, saying funny things about her being small and cute. He'd give her baths – after patiently reassuring that the water was good and letting her check it -, change her diapers and don't press her about going to the toilet. He gave her clothes and toys, liked to walk to the park, enjoyed making her laugh.

Kakashi was simply perfect.

And that was what made Kori afraid. He was _too _perfect. Would he leave? Would he stay forever? Didn't he know she was a monster? The caretaker in her old orphanage said so.

Kori didn't know when she started to have an attentive conscience, but it probably was when mean people started to hit her. The little blonde just remembered she was young. Kakashi said she would be three in a few weeks. Whenever it started, Kori was thankful – it hurt less when she could successfully escape sometimes.

However, now that she lived with the silver-haired Jounin, she was never hurt again. It made her happy.

Kori rolled, uncomfortable, in the bed. Once again, she was hit by the fear of Kakashi leaving her. How Kori wished she was brave enough to tell him that! He always made her feel secure, warm inside, so, why couldn't she just tell him this? Why was she so weak?

Kori shivered, however this time wasn't because of the cold. She hugged Momo closer – maybe he'd be her only company at the end… if she was lucky.

* * *

Kakashi was awake. Being a Jounin made his senses sharp. And he was particularly alert tonight, because October was coming, making he stay wide awake all night long, thinking. What if someone hurt Kori? Her birthday was coming closer every day. If something happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Kakashi didn't know when Kori stopped being a favor to Minato and Kushina, and started being a precious person to him. Somehow, this month made him a different person. At first, he thought he couldn't care about anyone like even trying truthfully. But Kori made him a mother-hem.

When the weather was cold, Kakashi always makes her wear a coat. When the weather was hot, he made sure that she drank enough water. And so on.

Her sharp breath and roll over in her toddler bed again and again woke him up. It was 3a.m and she was baby, the little girl needed her sleep.

Kakashi sighed and got up. Walking silent as a cat, he crossed the hallway and entered Kori's room. He made a few changes, like the blue-baby and silver (for some reason, Kori's favorite colors) walls and curtains, clothes in the wardrobe, toys at the shelves and drawing stuff on the table.

The tiny blonde faked sleep, her face staring the wall.

"I know you're awake."

She didn't stop staring the wall.

"What's the problem, chibi? You can tell these things, y'know."

Kori shook her head. Kakashi sighed again.

"Chiisai, I'm your guardian, you _do _know what this means, right?" Kori nodded. "If so, why don't you let me help you? You don't need to be afraid of me."

Kori rolled over in the bed. Her eyes were big and tearful, which made Kakashi stop. Except for the first bath she had in this apartment, he had never seen her cry. Momo lied forgotten in her arms.

"'m not afraid of you." She said in her ever quiet voice.

"What are you afraid of, then?"

"…'lone." She murmured so low that he didn't even listen.

"What?"

Kori's lips trembled. Her eyes looked like big, blue sapphires. Tearful sapphires.

"'m afraid of being alone." She repeated. Kori obviously prepared herself for the worse, closing her eyes.

Kori surely didn't expect a hug. Kakashi pulled the blond-haired toddler on his lap, caressing her little head gently. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

"I will never ever, ever leave you, is that understood? You're precious to me. Somehow, just this month, you made my entire life change." Seeing that Kori would speak, or try to, Kakashi nodded his head _no_. "You _are _special, Kori. Before you came, I was doing dangerous missions, not caring if I died or not-"

He was interrupted.

"You can't die!"

Kakashi widened his eyes. It was the first time that Kori said something aloud like this, without shyness, so urgent.

"You can't die, you can't, you can't die" and the blonde continued to chant under her breath, hoping that its words would penetrate Kakashi's brain deeply.

"I won't." He promised. "I promise to _never _leave you, Hatake Uzumaki Kori. Never."

Kori looked up and Kakashi noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She sobbed and cried. Kakashi didn't know how much time they spent in dark, just enjoying the comfort that each presence gave them. He rocked her back and forth in his lap, caressing her hair and kissing her head occasionally, and Kori grabbed his pajamas T-shirt weakly.

"Now, why don't we go to my bed and sleep? Tomorrow we'll go to park and I'm sure you'll want to be fully awake."

Kori nodded her head and Kakashi didn't press her into speaking, knowing that she would when she felt safe. He walked them to his room and lied Kori down on his big bed, tugging her in. She clutched Momo in her tiny hand and observed as Kakashi lied down too.

She crawled to his side and grabbed a full fist of her hand of his shirt, leaning her little head against his warm chest. He smiled at her, circling her tiny body with his arms.

"Good night, Kori-chiisai."

"Night, night, Daddy." She murmured sleepy. Soon, her breath became slow and she was asleep.

Kakashi blinked. _Daddy_ – he was a daddy.

* * *

Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, they made me so happy! =D

Aaaaand, answer me this:

What pairing would you like later on?

I posted a poll, so, go check. Maybe, _maybe, _I won't follow the poll's result (depending on the result), because I'd like to try a Male!Hinata and Fem!Naruto pairing. It sounds interesting and cute.

Well, this is it for now.

_Amy N._


	6. Sasuke's Wrong Pronounced Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Next morning, the newest-formed-family went to the park as Kakashi said they would. They were walking hand-in-hand, ignoring the glares or frightened stares sent their way. Kakashi was a famous Jounin, being the Fourth's student (not that everybody knew) and really strong; however, Kori was "the demon child", so, the villagers keep distance, obviously not used to seeing the sight of them together.

"You seem to like the color silver and blue together, hum?" Kakashi asked, while looking down at Kori. Actually, he was really curious about it, but asked the question just to distract Kori from the whispers.

She nodded, her Momo also hand-in-hand with her, but facing the floor.

"Why is it?" He eyed the blue, silky dress that Kori was wearing, as well as her silver shoes and the silvery details on the clothes.

Kori's pouty lips trembled, but this time wasn't to speak. Her big blue eyes searched around, waiting for someone to jump at her if she opened her mouth. Kakashi frowned and scooped her up in his arms, circling her small frame gently. Her little legs attached to his hip and she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, there's no need for that. No one will hurt you." He reassured Kori. "Remember what I said? I'll _never _leave you alone."

She nodded. Kakashi smiled a little, glaring over Kori's head at anyone who glared at them. "Good girl." Kori smiled shyly against Momo, who was close to her face.

"Now, why don't you tell the reason you like silver and blue so much?"

Kori murmured something.

"You need to say louder, chibi." Kakashi encouraged.

"I'm blue and you, silver." She whispered, her cheeks glowing red.

"How cute." Kakashi commented, making Kori blush harder.

She hid her face again and the silver-haired Jounin laughed.

* * *

Some kids were playing, running around in what looked like tag. Mothers were sitting together, doubtlessly gossiping about boring things. A few fathers were playing with their own child.

The park was full.

"Why don't you go play with the other children right there?" Kakashi indicated the ones running and playing.

Kori clutched Momo tighter and didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed. "C'mon, let's go to the swings, shall we?"

Kakashi pull Kori in the swing back and forth, making the little girl laugh freely for the first time. The Jounin was delighted to see her smile and face palmed mentally for not thinking about playing in the park with her before. It was a good idea.

When lunch time came, they finally stopped; the sun glowing over their heads. Kakashi lead Kori to a bench.

"Stay here while I buy our lunch, okay?"

She smiled a little, her blue eyes glowing with happiness. "'kay."

Satisfied that she answered aloud, Kakashi went to nearest store.

Kori hummed a random song under her breath, feeling good that no one was watching, since the bench was big enough to cover her figure from the people in the park and the nearby tree made a refreshing shadow from the sun.

"Hello." The cheerful voice made Kori jump, holding Momo tighter.

She looked down the bench to see a boy about her age or so there. His onyx eyes were watching her happily, his blackish blue hair a mess, and his fairly tall frame practically screaming energy.

"I'm Uchiwa Sasuke. You?" The black-haired boy asked.

Kori looked around. There was no parent near to stop this boy from talking to her. Why? This new situation was weird. She never spoke with any kid her age for more than two minutes – someone always came and left with them, scolding about how they shouldn't ever talk to the demon child again.

And they never did.

"Kori."

"Kowi?" He repeated. Kori blinked, since she never told a child her name, she never heard anyone pronounce like this. And she always spoke rightfully.

She nodded, deciding to not counter the only child acquaintance she met. Sasuke sat on the bench too, looking at her with his cheerful onyx eyes.

"I'm thwee," he said, showing a three sign with his pale fingers. "but Mommy said I'm tall. How old awe you?"

Kori blushed in shyness – why couldn't she be braver? She showed a two sign with her tiny hand.

"But you awe so small! I nevew was this small." He shook his head to emphasize his point. "Onii-san says that he pwotects me 'cause I'm small, so, I'll pwotect you 'cause you awe smaller than me!"

Kori felt confused, not just because of the me's and you's, but also with the words itself. Kakashi and Sandaime-jiji were the only ones who promised to protect her.

"Right, chibi, I bought delicious sandwiches that I'm sure you'll" Kakashi stopped when he saw another child in the bench "like." He finished.

"Sasuke!" a voice shout. A boy came running in their direction, looking relieved. He was black-haired and his gray-black eyes were attentive.

Kakashi knew who both boys were at once.

"Sasuke, you can't run away from me like this. What will Mother say if you get lost?" Uchiha Itachi scolded his little brother, who blushed lightly.

"That I can't come to the pawk again." He spoke, saying in a repeat-mode manner.

"And you want to come here, right?"

"Wight."

"So don't to that, baka-otouto!" Itachi rolled his eyes while Sasuke shouted indignantly. Itachi, then, bowed his head to Kakashi. "Apology me for Sasuke bothering you, Hatake-san."

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Maa, maa, there's no need for that. I'm sure Kori-chiisai here enjoyed talking to Sasuke."

Itachi nodded in apologies again and left. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and waved to Kori, smiling broadly. "See ya awound, Kowi!"

Kori blinked again. _What a weird boy_, she thought, eyeing Momo's always smiling face. _I prefer your smile, Momo._ She looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the floor by the bench.

"So, what about we eat the jam sandwiches I bought, hum?"

Kori tilted her head to the side, the feeling of happiness coming back.

"I don't like jam, Daddy."

* * *

Hi, people.

This chapter was fun to right. Don't you think that a cheerful Sasuke and a shy (Fem!)Naruto together is bizarre? Or is it just me?

And about Sasuke's way of speak. Some may that being a Uchiha would make him talk right, but c'mon! He's just a child. Kori speaks right because of her babyhood, in which she never talks and just observes people. Just doing that make you learn things, people.

**Don't forget to give your vote in the poll!** (I hope that Shika or Male!Hinata win… even if it was me who post that poll anyway… _sweat drop_)

Amy N.


	7. Kakashi's Odissey

Disclaimer: Muahahahhaahaha, I own Naru-chan, I own Naru-chan _*Bellatrix baby voice style*_. Ouch, ouch, sorry Kishimoto-_sama! _You own Naruto, you- OUCH! As you see (read, whatever), I do _**NOT** _own Naruto.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_"Daddy, my throat hurts."_

It started with four words; and finished as a mess.

Kakashi was sleeping peacefully when his hand was grabbed. His instincts kicked in, but refrained from attacking Kori before he scared her. Her pink nightgown, polar bear night cap and Momo in her hand made Kori incredibly cute. Only that – and his will to help his precious person – made him not sigh.

"What's the problem, Kori-chan?" Kakashi never understood. Kori always hide her pains and feelings, except maybe fear, but often comes to his room in the middle of night, needing to be changed. Kakashi didn't protest, knowing that if he did so, the little blonde wouldn't trust him with her problems in the future.

She looked up at him with tearful, big blue eyes. Momo always-smiling face was facing down in dark. Kakashi scooped her up from the floor and gently made her sit in the bed with him.

"What is the problem, chiisai? You can tell me."

Fortunately, since their talk eight days ago, Kori decided that it was safe to speak with him… sometimes. Kakashi was patient about everything that involved Kori's fears.

"Daddy, my throat hurts."

It started with four words; and finished as a mess.

* * *

_What should I do, what should I do, WHAT SHOULD I DO?_, Kakashi repeated inside his mind.

Kori was lying down on his bed, under the covers to stay warm, and hugging her grey teddy bear, Momo, close. Her mesmerizing blue eyes were blinking slowly; she obviously wanted to sleep after being awake all night, but couldn't because of the pain in her throat and occasional coughs.

Kakashi felt useless. He never went to the hospital to treat petty things like this, however, for a two-years-old it was probably an infernal pain. Thing is: he wasn't sure. Thing is again: what does he do?

_Call Anko?_, he face palmed. _I'm desperate, not crazy. Kurenai? Urgh, went to a mission yesterday. Sandaime-sama? _Kakashi looked at the clock and at the calendar. _WHAAAT? Why did this happen at the day of the monthly council meeting? And at the hour too! What should I do?_

He was sure that he would have grey hair before his forties if things went like this (it never crossed his mind that this hair was _already _gray).

_Ah-ha! I already know who I'll call!_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Genma, Asuma and Gai were wondering how _they _ended up in such mess. After all, none of them knew how to treat stuff like this too – and they _did _know that the hospital wouldn't take care of Kori.

Gai started to cry loudly about Kori's pain and her "youthfulness not shinning enough because of her throat pain" or whatever he babbled between sobs. Asume hit him on the head.

"You'll wake her up, Gai." Asuma whispered, looking at the finally sleeping child, whose face was twisted in discomfort and ache.

"Sorry." Gai loudly murmured, because he couldn't catch the un-youthful thing about 'being quiet'.

Genma chewed his senbon, observing Kakashi sitting desolated by Kori side.

"Kakashi, why didn't you call Yuugao instead of us? She probably has 'maternal instincts' or whatever damn name you wish to give."

The silver-haired Jounin face palmed again.

* * *

Fortunately, Yuugao knew what to do, finally finishing Kakashi's odyssey. She changed Kori's nappy and refreshing nightgown to warm, purple pajamas. Boiled some milk and baked some cookies, teaching Kakashi that sickness like this only needed attention and stuff as that.

The Jounin couldn't have felt more stupid than he did.

When Kori woke up again – coughing -, Yuugao chat with her, even though the little girl didn't respond. The purple-haired ANBU didn't take offense at this, just continued talking about pretty silly things that made Kori giggle.

The four men in the room watched in awe as the tiny blonde got better and better in a matter of hours. _Bless you, Yuugao-sama, oh-master of children!_, they thought, still jaws in the ground.

* * *

When everybody went home, it was already night. This night, however, Kakashi didn't tug in Kori in her toddler bed. Ho, ho, no way he did this. Kakashi carried a sleepy Kori to _his _bed after giving her a hot bath.

He made sure that his covers were warm, that a glass full of hot milk was on his bedside table as well as a plate of cookies, and that Kori wore cozy pajamas. As he brought Kori closer to him, circling her with protective arms, Kakashi couldn't happy but be glad that she had come to voice her pain. It was a sign of trust.

Kakashi eyed the stuff on his bedside table and sighed, tired. He had learned his lesson.

* * *

** Chiisai – tiny, small, short.**

So, people, thank you for the reviews! That's it, my note is really short.

=D

Amy.


	8. Life's Unfairness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Before Kakashi knew, months had passed. Kori's birthday came and he made a cake and bought presents, but was just the two of them. And as time went by, Kakashi started to dedicate himself into helping Kori about her problems.

Although she was naturally a quiet child, her pinky lips didn't trembled anymore when she tried to speak – even though she was still a little tense about meeting strange people. Not that the silver-haired man could blame her: every villager was incredibly cold toward her.

She grew up a little, but was still small for her age – though Kakashi knew that the nutrients that she didn't ingest before would interfere in that matter.

The progress was really slow, but Kakashi saw it in a good way. The least progress they made was in bathroom matters, since Kori was still afraid of going to the toilet and always checked the water temperature before entering the bathtub.

Today, however, Kakashi was determined to make _progress _in this too.

"C'mon, chibi, the water is okay, as always."

Kori looked at him with her big, blue eyes. She was obviously insecure. All baths went like this. Kakashi smiled warmly and her frame became a little less tense. She took three steps at once.

"That's right. C'mon. Mr. Quack is waiting for you." Kakashi still felt ridiculous when saying things like this – Mr. Quack, really? -, but he also knew that it was fundamental to Kori's fear disappear.

Kori entered the bathtub for the first time without checking the temperature. Good – it meant that she trusted her 'Daddy'.

While Kori played with her Mr. Quack, Kakashi bathed her; however, it was just when he started washing her hair that he spoke.

"Tell me, chiisai, why are you so afraid of water?"

After seven months living together as family, one would expect Kori to just answer the seemingly innocent question. But the little blonde wasn't sure of what to say. On one hand, she liked to talk with her Daddy, because he didn't sneer at her as did other people. On the other hand, the toddler didn't want to tell her fears.

"Y'know you can trust me, right?"

"Right." She whispered weakly, closing her eyes because of the shampoo on her hair and also because of the opportunity to not look at the Jounin.

Silence. Nobody spoke for two minutes.

"When I was at the orphanage…" Kori started, murmuring quietly as always. Kakashi hummed to show he was paying attention. "The older kids weren't nice to me. And made mean things."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked as if he wasn't jumping inside. He started washing her back. It was good.

"They pushed me to the ground and things like that." She whispered, looking around as if afraid someone would attack her. "But after some time it wasn't enough, so, they started to push my head in the water."

Kakashi observed her like a hawk. "They tried to drown you? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Watching the face of 'his' daughter fall, Kakashi kicked himself mentally. Why the hell did he ask the last question? It was pretty insensible of him.

"Well…" Kori hesitated, bringing Mr. Quack closer.

"Well?"

"They put me in a _really _cold bathtub or a _really _hot one, so it hurt. I tried to tell one of my caretakers, but… He laughed."

Kakashi saw red. _His _daughter – the sweetest three-years-old in the world – was suffering bullying, went to ask help and was _denied? _No, worst. The "caretaker" _laughed _on her face – as if she deserved, as if it was a funny situation.

Kakashi was furious – which was never a good sign.

"Kori-chiisai, I think that it's time to finish the bath and you go to bed, after all, tomorrow we'll to the park, 'kay?"

"'kay." She nodded and didn't speak again while dressing her newest nightgown, a pink one with purple teddy-bears. Kakashi tugged her in, kissing her forehead and turning the light off. It was a calm, good routine and he liked its sensation.

However, when he stepped out of her room, he felt as if he could kick something – or rather, _someone – _really, really hard. Maybe even kill the "_care_taker", that son of a bitch.

As a ninja, Kakashi knew that life was unfair. It was unfair when the villager blamed his father for the unsuccessful mission and when he committed suicide. It was unfair that Obito died in his place. It was unfair that Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee died when they were – both orphans – just starting their little family. It was unfair that Kori never met her parents.

But it was _so _unfair that the villagers treated Kori like she was garbage. Like she was a demon. Like she was nothing. She was small, she was sweet, she was quiet, she was well-mannered, she was intelligent, she was beautiful. Why did no one see that? Why only he, his own friends and the Sandaime?

It was sad.

It was infuriating.

It was unfair.

Kakashi sighed, looking over his shoulder to see Kori sleeping peacefully on her bed. Seven months. Seven months together and after listening to her story, he felt like crap, like he hadn't done anything to help the little blonde. Had he? And was it enough?

Kori smiled angelically against her ever faithful plush, Momo, who was as good as new. She took great care of her things, after all.

Once again, the silver-haired Jounin sighed. Observing the calendar on his desk, he saw March 14th circulated with red marker. Two days from now. Two days until his "holiday" finishes. Then, he'd start doing missions and would need to leave Kori with someone he trusted. Perhaps, Genma, Kurenai, Raido, Asuma or Yuugao. Gai and Anko were too crazy, and Hayate was _always _sick.

Kakashi went to bed, thinking that life was more unfair than he thought. He wouldn't have all this free time to spare with Kori, who was a lonely, shy child. How will she manage that? Will she be okay while he's gone?

And she even didn't have friends her age that she could sleepover – no, she didn't. The villagers made sure of that.

It was sad.

It was infuriating.

It was _unfair_.

* * *

So, people, first: thanks for the reviews, I _really _like them (which author doesn't?)

And, second; about the poll, it's like that:

**ShikaFemNaru: 9**

** SasuFemNaru: 5**

** MaleHinataFemNaru: 5**

** NejiFemNaru: 1**

I'll close it as soon as I start to write next chapter, so, I suggest that if you want a specific pairing, you vote now.

Bye.

Amy.


	9. Shikamaru's Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Daddy."

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds singing. Kakashi was sitting on the armchair in the living room, while Kori was playing with some of her dolls and, of course, Momo.

"Daddy." Kori called again, snapping Kakashi out of his reading. A well-placed Genjustu hid the "Icha Icha Paradise" from toddler's eyes.

"Yes, chiisai?"

"Why I don't have a Mama and a Papa?"

_Silence. _Kakashi simply froze.

Eight months – _eight _months – and Kori never once asked about it. Well, at the early months she wouldn't speak much, but, whatever. They were doing great in the last month. Kakashi would go to missions twice or thrice in each thirty days and Kori would usually stay at Yuugao's or Kurenai's house, since the silver-haired Jounin thought that Anko and Gai were too much crazy and the others just didn't know how to take care of a child.

They were doing great in the last few months. Kakashi would play the hole of "Daddy" and Kori, of "Chibi". It was fun. It was delightful.

It wasn't the reality.

Kakashi wasn't her Father. And Kori wasn't his daughter.

Now, how do you tell a three-years-old that?

"Well, you see, Chibi…"

Kori blinked owlishly – Momo's happy face also looking at him expectantly.

"Your Mama and your Papa needed to travel for a long, long time to far, far away and asked me to take care of you while it."

_'Why the fucking hell did I say that?'_ Kakashi thought, but eyeing Kori's innocent face, he simply knew that he could never tell her the truth. Not directly. Not "they're dead" and leave at this.

"They didn't love me?"

"Wha-? Of course they love you!" Kakashi, however, didn't notice how she used the past in her phrase. After all, he never said they were dead, just that they were traveling. But Kori knew better.

"So why did they left me?"

"It's complicate."

"Explain, then."

"Well, they – err – traveled to, you see, a place far away from here and very, hem, dangerous. Yes, dangerous. Then, they couldn't take you with them." Even Kakashi knew that his explanation was poor. Poorly stupid.

"When they traveled?"

"A few days after you were born." _'Or a few hours'_, Kakashi completed in his head, but didn't say anything.

"You said that you promised them to take care of me."

"That's right."

"If they traveled a few days after I was born, where were you?"

_'God, this questionnaire won't just finish?!'_

"I was busy doing missions."

"But when you're busy you left me at Aunt Kurenai's or Aunt Yuugao's house. Why didn't you do that?"

"They hadn't met you then."

"But…"

"God, Kori! Stop with the annoying questions, will you?"

Kakashi immediately discovered that he wasn't supposed to say that. Kori was a child – incredibly smart, but a child nonetheless. She was curious and _rightfully _curious this time. He shouldn't have screamed with her.

Her small frame seemed even smaller while big tears formed in her sapphire-blue eyes. Momo was clutched tightly against her chest.

"Baby, I didn't mean to…" He stepped forward, however, Kori stepped backwards, her doe-like eyes still tearful. "Please, I…"

"GO AWAY!"

This time who stepped backwards was Kakashi, who never heard Kori shout so forcefully, but also fearfully.

"Chibi, please, just listen to m-"

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!" Came the quick sequence of cries. Kori ran to the door. Kakashi, still in shock, couldn't move his limbs – they simply didn't respond to his commands. Just when the blond-haired child vanished from sight he 'woke' up from his stupor.

"_Kori!"_ He called, running downstairs. A flash of blonde caught his attention and he ran through the crowd of villagers in the streets.

Kakashi was beginning to freak out, which wasn't a common thing.

"Kori!" He shouted again, in hopes that she'd listen and come back.

He started to pace, ignoring people's glance at his direction.

_'Kori, please. I didn't mean, I didn't want… I'm sorry.'_ He thought, wishing more than ever that she could read his mind.

* * *

A few streets from where Kakashi was pacing, Kori sat on a swing. Her head was down and tears were dripping on her clothes. Momo was still with her, so, she didn't felt so lonely. But her heart was aching painfully.

Her Daddy never spoke with her like that. Daddy was always smiling and giving her kissed, and candies, and toys, and making her laugh. However, his frown and angry words wouldn't stop flowing on her mind.

The little blond did _not _like this at all.

"Oy, what's the problem?" A voice asked.

Said voice made Kori lift her head up. In front of her stood a tall boy – well, everybody was tall to her, mind you – who looked around her age. His hair was brown and funny, looking like a pineapple. His sharp, brown eyes were bored, sometimes almost closing like he was sleepy. What caught Kori's attention however were his words – perfectly spoken, grammatically correct. She hadn't seen someone her age speak like that until now.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered pathetically as she always did around strangers.

"I'm Shikamaru. You?" He sat on the other swing, not to _use _it, just to not stand. Keeping stand still looked hard to someone as sleepy as him.

"K-Kori."

"Pretty name." He commented, closing his eyes for a second more than necessary. "So, why where you crying?"

"My, my Daddy sh-shouted with me." Kori answered, her heart aching.

"So?"

"My Daddy shouted with m-me." She repeated, thinking that he hadn't understood exactly.

"So? My Mom shouts with me all the time. Something about me being lazy or whatever, it's too troublesome to give more examples." Shikamaru shrugged, the action appearing to be a hard work.

"But Daddy n-never shouted with me."

"You shouldn't be crying over that, y'know."

"He told that my questions were an-annoying."

"Still shouldn't."

"It hurt."

"The clouds are beautiful today."

The drastic change in the conversation surprised Kori. "I s-suppose."

"Fluffy and white."

"Y-yeah."

"_KORI!"_ A voice called, obviously relieved. A few moments later, a tire-looking Kakashi stopped in front of Kori. He lifted her up by her armpits, a grey eye looking at blue ones. "Never, _never_ run away like that again, okay? I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry. Once we go home, I can answer all the questions you want to ask, 'kay?"

She shook her little, blond head. "It's fine, Daddy. You don't have to answer."

"You, you sure?"

"Hm-hum."

Kakashi started to walk away, not noticing the boy who sat on the other swing. But Kori wouldn't leave like that – for this nice stranger, she would do an effort and don't be shy.

"Thanks, Shika. You helped me a lot." She told him with her sweet, quiet voice.

"What are you talking about, you troublesome girl? I just sat observing the clouds. I dunno what you're saying."

Kori blinked owlishly and smiled. Waving her hand in goodbye to her new friend, she joined hand-in-hand a confused Daddy to their walk back home.

Maybe she didn't need Mama and Papa with Daddy here.

* * *

So, I closed the poll and the winner is…. **SHIKA/FEMNARU!**

For those who voted this, congratulations. For those who didn't, I'm sorry, but – who knows? – perhaps I'll do a future with the others pairings in the future. =D

There's just one thing that I'm not sure: I _want _to do a Male!Hinata, because this will be important in the future. However, I don't want a stuttering!Hinata, who childhood was almost shit(er) than Kori's. Since she'll be a male, I thought that she could be a little more – how to put this? – confident on her(well him)self.

_What do YOU think about this?_

Please,**_ REVIEW!_** so I can know. I don't read mind, after all… Much less from another country.

Bye.

Amy N.


	10. Hinata's Midnight Blue Hair

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_'What a boring day'_, the little girl thought, eyeing the children running around the park. Some were playing hide-and-seek, as well as some were playing ninja. Kori, however, was sitting at the swing as she always did when Daddy, Auntie Yuugao or Auntie Kurenai brought her to the park.

It was a sunny, cloudless day. And it was absolutely, positively, undoubtedly _boring _day.

Kori wished that Daddy was here, because he was fun and would know what to do to cheer her up. It was a pity that he needed to start doing missions again, because even five months after the new routine had started, Kori still missed her Daddy every time he went away.

_'Well, at least Auntie Yuugao is here,'_ she thought to herself, observing the beautiful purple-haired woman buying ice-cream to them _'because she's fun too.'_

"Hello" a voice politely greeted. Kori jumped, clutching Momo tighter and trying to calm her heart. She was so distracted with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the boy right in front of her. And what a funny boy he was.

First thing first, his hair was midnight blue, short and with bangs. His eyes were really weird, because they were pupil-less, pearl-white eyes, contrasting perfectly with his creamy skin and baby-fatted face. He wasn't exactly tall, but had an average height for his age – something around four or maybe even three as her. Kori noticed that he had the weird habit of poking his fingers together.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The boy introduced himself, looking down and up at her uncertainly.

Kori felt sympathetic for him, knowing how horrible it's to be shy.

"I'm Hatake Kori." She told him, pride swimming in her voice. That's right: Kakashi had officially adopted her nine months before, making her, technically, Uzumaki-Hatake Kori, but she never introduced herself as that, afraid that someone would recognize her instantly after this.

"Nice to meet you." The boy, Hinata, smiled. Kori responded equally sweet.

"Kori-chan, I bought the chocolate one for you, because I know how much you…" Yuugao, who was walking at the swings' direction, stopped when she saw another kid, "like it." She finished.

The purple-haired kunoichi smiled kindly to the little boy. "And who are you, sweetie?"

Hinata's cheeks went pink. "H-Hinata."

Yuugao blinked, "What an unusual name for a boy."

"It means 'sunny place', or s-something like that." Hinata stuttered helpfully.

"It's a beautiful name." Yuugao decided and Hinata blushed more. Kori giggled, hugging Momo closer.

_ 'He's funny'_, she thought, eyeing her new friend. _'Like a big, shy teddy-bear.' _She paused for a second, her eyes dropping to her gray teddy bear. _'He's like Momo. A human Momo.' _Kori giggled to herself again.

"Hinata!" A voice called far away.

"It's my Mom, I need to go back home." Hinata apologized. "See you next time, Kori!" And he ran away in the direction of a beautiful woman with the same midnight blue hair.

Yuugao smiled and gave Kori the chocolate ice-cream, "He's a nice friend, isn't he?"

Kori nodded, licking the ice-cream hungrily. It was delicious.

While eating and vaguely listening to Yuugao, Kori observed around the park, searching for some familiar face. Since she never went to school and parents didn't let their children near her, Kori didn't see anyone. She was disappointed – maybe she could find the blackish-blue-haired boy named Sasuke or the pineapple-haired boy named Shikamaru. They probably wouldn't remember her, but she certainly did, because it was easy with so few friends to not forget their faces.

Something caught her attention though. A pink-haired girl was crying while hugging her knees. Some big kids were laughing and pointing their fingers at her, saying mean things.

Kori wished she had the courage to stand up and walk there to help the pink-haired girl – but she was small, weak and pathetic. She wouldn't be any help.

However, Kori wasn't needed, because just as she thought about how tiny she was, a pale blonde scared the mean big kids away. The pale blonde, then, said something to the pink-haired girl that made her blink her big emerald eyes and smile. They waved each other goodbye, and walked to different directions – the pale blonde to a chubby, brown-haired kid, and the pink-haired one to who appeared to be her mother.

And, just like that, Kori had seen a new friendship blossom.

Kori usually wasn't the jealous type – but, this time, the feeling flood through her. _'It's so easy to them to be friends!'_, she envied mentally, wishing that it could as easy as it to her. But it wasn't. Parents made sure of that. Always.

Maybe she was fated to have only one friend, Momo. Because Daddy, Auntie Yuugao, Auntie Kurenai, Auntie Anko, Uncle Gai, Uncle Genma, Uncle Raido, Uncle Asuma and Uncle Hayate were like family and adults. But she didn't have any friends her age.

_'Perhaps Sasuke, Shikamaru or Hinata', _she thought, but dismissed the idea. The first two undoubtedly were prohibited of seeing or talking to her again and Hinata would probably be too.

Kori sighed, observing once again the park, this time with bored, but jealous, eyes.

_'What a boring day'_, the little girl thought, eyeing the children running around the park. Some were playing hide-and-seek, as well as some were playing ninja. Kori, however, was sitting at the swing as she always did when Daddy, Auntie Yuugao or Auntie Kurenai brought her to the park.

It was a sunny, cloudless day. And it was absolutely, positively, undoubtedly _boring _day - and lonely. Even with Auntie Yuugao sitting right next to her. And, for the first time, even with Momo close to herself.

* * *

Hi, people. Sooooo, don't kill me for don't posting a chapter. I'm busy with exams and my ballet, and, yeah, I don't have much time left – and, as the human I am, I need to sleep. Anyway, I dunno when I'll post again, but I hope that this chapter compensated my lateness.

And for Hinata's name: well, I was searching for a boy name when I discovered that, actually, Hinata is a unisex name, so, I left like that, it easier and less confusing anyway.

And, last thing, just to situate you on the timeline, here it is (each line correspond to a chapter):

- Kori arrived August 20th

- A week passed before she finally spoke something to Kakashi

- 2 days later she met Kakashi's friends at Raido's birthday

- Sometime later, in a cold September night, Kori called Kakashi 'Daddy' for the first time

- A month since she came -

- She met Sasuke the next morning

- Months passed

- Eight months since she came

- (Actual chapter) One year and a month since she came, so, it is middle of September and she'll be four soon.

Is everything clear? I hope it helped.

See you all next time.

_Amy._


	11. Pakkun's Soft Paws

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. What a pity...

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Kori blinked owlishly.

"Will you quit looking at me like that, pup?" The small dog drawled in a bored voice. Kori jumped back, stupefied. The small pug arched one eyebrow. "What?"

Kori's blue eyes widened. In general, she wasn't so open to people – or dog, in this case -, but this was Daddy's dog, so, he was good. Right?

"You, you talked!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Dogs don't _talk_!"

"Say who?"

"Say me!"

"Is that even grammatically correct, pup?"

"Who cares? You're a talking dog."

"Again, what's the problem in that?"

"It's… unusual, you know."

"Well, who wants to be like the others?"

"I, I suppose."

"Anyway, do you want to feel my paws? They're really soft."

Kori sweat dropped. _'What a weird conversation I just had,'_ she thought to herself, eyeing the small pug again. Her Daddy had emergence meeting with the Hokage and since it was already night, he didn't find anyone to take care of her. The solution was to summon one his dogs, a _ninja _dog.

What he hadn't mentioned was the fact that Pakkun was a _talking _dog.

"You're right, they're really soft," she opined after feeling it in her tiny hand. The small pug nodded excitedly and started to complain about how Kakashi never gave enough attention to his paws.

Kori analyzed the small dog. _'He isn't _so _small,'_ she decided to herself. _'I mean, he's tall enough to reach my waist… Not that _I _am tall…'_

"Say, pup, are you hungry?"

"Why do you call me 'pup'?" Kori asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because you're Kakashi's baby and he's my pack mate," the answered, as if this should be obvious. Well, the little blonde was a smart toddler, but it isn't everyday that someone – a talking dog, mainly – calls you 'pup'.

"One: I'm not a baby. Two: he's not a dog, how can he be in a pack?" It was scary how easy she could speak with a dog. A _talking _dog – goodness, this would never become _normal!_

"One," he imitated her with a whiny, sarcastic voice. She pouted. "yes, you're a baby. I mean, look at your puppy eyes, baby-fatted face. Two: who said that you need to be equal to belong in a crowd? The beautiful thing about this world is that everyone is different. You _surely _won't find paws as soft as mine."

Despite his last phrase, the speech was incredible. Well, maybe not the baby part. She _wasn't _a baby. It was probably Daddy fault, since he sometimes called her 'his baby' – it must have rubbed off on his… pack.

"Hello-ou," the dog called, impatiently. "Is anybody there?"

Kori snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the dog, "What?"

"I asked you if you're hungry. You're really moony, did ya know?"

Kori pouted again. Did that dog liked to insult her or something like that?

"No, I'm not hungry, you, you…. old dog," she crossed her arms.

Pakkun didn't even blink, just looked at her with the same bored, poker face.

"Wow, that's the best you can come with? Po-or," he sang.

Kori was red with anger. She never felt so angered by someone words. Sad, yes. Lonely, yes. But never furious – because she knew she was a monster.

"You damned motherfucker dog!" She swore.

Pakkun even jumped back, completely out of guard.

"You have quite the mouth for a tiny pup, did you know that?" He questioned, looking a little disinterested at his self-proclaimed soft paws.

Kori crossed her arms tighter and looked away, her mouth shut. She never speaks like this, but Pakkun made her angry. Her eyes watered a little. She knew she had a bad mouth, but it wasn't her fault. Not when you heard these mean words directed at you, everyday – in the streets, in the stores, in the orphanage.

She sighed and looked down at Pakkun, letting her arms fall by her side.

"I'm sorry for saying these things for you, Pakkun. It's just…. I'm just so tired of people telling me how bad I am, or stupid, or ugly, or…" Her voice faltered.

Pakkun's brown eyes softened, "I didn't mean to anger you, Kori. You're a funny and good kid, and I'm happy with the fact that Kakashi trusted me to take care of you. He always says that I'm a little exigent with people… well, I'm a dog, what do you expect?"

She couldn't help but giggle after seeing the exasperated face of the small pug.

"So, let's forget about what we said to each other and start again, deal?" He asked, offering his soft paw.

She smiled a little, "Deal."

"I'm Pakkun."

He obviously expected her to introduce herself, but Kori decided better. She blinked owlishly. The small pug rolled his eyes and played along.

"Will you quit looking at me like that, pup?" The small dog drawled in a bored voice. Kori jumped back, faking a stupefied face. The small pug arched one eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "What?"

"You, you talked!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Dogs don't _talk_!"

"Say who?"

"Say me!"

"Is that even grammatically correct, pup?"

"Who cares? You're a talking dog."

"Again, what's the problem in that?"

"It's… unusual, you know."

"Well, who wants to be like the others?"

"I, I suppose."

"Anyway, do you want to feel my paws? They're really soft."

Kori smiled and took the dog's paws. Indeed they were soft.


	12. Kori's Long Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It started with a question.

"Daddy, why do you wear a mask?"

Kakashi stopped eating, his fork full of pancakes halfway to his mouth. Slowly, he observed his now almost four-year-old daughter. Her big blue eyes were smart as always, waiting for his answer. The Jounin noticed that she had started to question a lot lately.

_'Must be the infamous 'why phase', or whatever they call it,' _he wondered to himself. Momo's happy face smiled at him while he searched for something to say.

"I guess it has just ever been this way," Kakashi shrugged. Really, he had been wearing this black mask for such a long time now; it was just a second nature.

"But, Daddy, I've been living with you for almost one year and two months, and I never ever saw your face," Kori tilted her blond head to the side, blinking in confusion.

Kakashi balanced his head back and forth, wondering about it too, "I suppose so."

"You're not comfortable enough with me." It wasn't a question.

"That's not true. I wouldn't have adopted you if I wasn't," the Jounin argued. Kori shook her head stubbornly.

"Adopting I and feeling comfortable with me ate two different things."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly. _'Goodness, now I know how Minato-sensei felt when I was being annoyingly right,' _he sighed mentally.

"When did you start wearing a mask, Daddy?" She asked, feeling curious. Kakashi analyzed her; she wasn't angry, which was good.

"A long time ago."

"When?"

"I was seven."

"Why did you start?"

This made Kakashi stop. _Why had he? _Years ago, Minato-sensei had asked the same thing and, being the annoying brat he was, he just shrugged off saying that he didn't want to be seen as a child because of his appearance. But was this the truth? Kakashi wasn't sure.

He looked seriously to his adopted daughter.

"There is a thing that I need you to understand, Kori-chan." He pleaded and she nodded obediently. "I didn't have the best childhood in the world. My Mother died when I was two and my Father wasn't really close to me, always doing missions and having quite the reputation. I graduated in the Academy when I was five, thinking that this would catch the attention of my Father, but he was away in a duty, and I felt really disappointed. I was a little silly back then. I was given a mentor, because of my early age. One day, when I came back from a training session, I found my Father dead in his room. He had committed suicide."

Kori's blue eyes widened and she clutched Momo tighter as she always did when she felt afraid or anguished.

"Why did he do that? Didn't he think about you?" Kakashi closed his eye. Her innocence and child-like honesty were strangely a blessing and a curse. Sometimes, it had made him thought over a subject and opens his eyes; however, at times like this, it hurt so damn much. She didn't know that this hurt, of course, and Kakashi couldn't – and wouldn't – reprimand her. As intelligent as she was, Kori was still a toddler. His baby.

"He had failed a mission – a mission that he _couldn't _fail. It affected negatively all Konoha and people started blaming him for their suffering, their poorness, their pain. He became a scapegoat."

"Like me," Kori exampled.

Kakashi kneeled in front of her, holding her much tinier hands in his. His grayish-black eye was sad, "Yes, kind of like you. He couldn't bear it, and killed himself. After news had spread all over Konoha… shame flood from me."

"Shouldn't you have been sad?" Again her child-like honesty hurt. Kakashi nodded with his eye closed.

"Yes, I should have, but I was just a stupid brat. The shame became unbearable and I started using a mask, so people couldn't associate me with my dead Father."

Kori stayed painfully quiet for two minutes. Kakashi was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her reaction, when she suddenly sweetly if not a little sadly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. You're an incredible Daddy, because you make laugh when I want cry, you make me smile when I'm hurt, you hug me when I'm lonely, you give me bathes and tuck me in at night, you scare away the mean villagers and kiss my forehead afterwards and promise to protect me, you always smile at me even when you aren't feeling happy yourself but want me to be. You're the best Daddy in the whole world – and I think you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself anymore."

Kakashi hadn't felt this constriction in his chest for a long time. The last time he cried was when his sensei died and he was alone. He hadn't cried for almost four years. And all that was need for this to happen was a wonderful tiny blonde saying some words to him. _Damn_, he couldn't cry in front of her.

Kori smiled, as if knowing his internal fight. She caressed his cheek kindly, showing a grin with the two teeth in the front missing – it was adorable.

"I love you, Daddy. Before you came to my life, I'd usually sit at a corner in the orphanage and watch kids playing and adults smiling to them. I'd be always alone, thinking why I couldn't be as happy as them. People told me that I was a monster, a demon; that I didn't reserved smiles, hugs and kisses as a normal person – because I wasn't one. My only precious person was Sandaime-jiji. Someday, I decided to walk outside of the orphanage – _who knows_, I had thought, _maybe people outside would be good to me_. I ended in the hospital, and when I finally woke up, you were there. And you are here until now. I'm not lonely anymore. I don't feel… like the monster they say I am. Am I one? Am I a demon? Because you make me feel like a worthy person, like I should have friends, like I should smile, like I should receive kisses and hugs. You're ashamed of yourself, but I'm proud of you. You're my most precious person, Daddy. I love you with all my heart. Please, don't feel like I felt before you came to my life."

Kakashi's only visible eye widened. He had never heard Kori talking so much at the same time. It was the first time that she told she loved him. A tear escaped and soon more came – weirdly, strangely, _thankfully_, he felt good for crying in front of her. She was his family, his daughter, his baby. _His_.

Lifting her up, he sat Kori on his hip, hugging her closer and closer, never being tight enough. Carefully, he slipped down his mask, observing how her eyes warmed at the sight of his full face, and kissed her forehead with bare lips for the first time.

"I love you too, my Kori-chiisai," he said kissing her again and again.

She smiled sweetly as always. Momo sat on her chair, his smiling face witnessing the family moment that would change both Kakashi and Kori forever.

"But, you know, Daddy, this mask has _some_ style," she murmured against his neck, still smiling.

* * *

So, what did you think people? Isn't Kori a cute little thing? And she _finally _spoke a long sentence. But don't get your hopes high, she's still a shy one around strangers.

And one more thing: **there's a poll in my profile that needs to be voted. **It's about if I should skip to Kori's Genin days, or if I should continue writing about her childhood a little more. Be warned, though, that if you vote _yes_ there will be some more chapters about Kori's childhood, after all, I can't just skip and left it incomplete.

**Don't forget to vote, people!**

Bye and until next time!

Amy Namikaze.


	13. Jiraya's Giggles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kori looked in wonder to the weird man sitting atop of a _really _big frog. His clothes were a little… odd. As was his hair. As was his giggling. As was his "chair", i.e., the neon orange frog. _'Though it's cute, if analyzed a little'_, she decided, eyeing the frog once more. Yep, definitely cute.

Kori was alone today. Daddy had gone in a mission two days ago and left her with Sandaime-jiji – who said that there was no problem. However, since Jiji was in his office this hour, the tiny blonde got bored and went out to explore. She ignored the stares of the villagers, knowing that none would dare hurting her – she was now daughter of the famous "Copycat Ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi". _Everybody _knew that – which worried her Daddy, because of enemies -, so, the attempts to kill her stopped. Be it because of the new Sandaime's rage (since the last time she stopped at the hospital), or be it because of Daddy.

Nowadays, she could walk down the streets without worrying about it. Not that it did the villagers start _liking _her. And as she walked with Momo, Kori noticed the weird man and his frog in the hot springs.

Now, now; Kori is a _very _smart girl, but she is still four – her birthday being two weeks ago -, so, what the weird man was doing, giggling and writing down on a notepad, was just, well, weird.

So weird, in fact, that Kori created so courage to ask about it, "Hey, mister, what are doing?"

The man didn't even look! He just waved his hand behind him in disregard, "Shh, gaki, or they will listen to ya!"

"Who will listen to me?" Kori cutely asked. A "Shh!" was her response. She pouted and crossed her small arms with Momo still clutched in her right hand.

She eyed curiously the big frog, "What did this frog eat to be so big?" After all, Daddy was always calling her _chiisai_. She wasn't tiny as he said, just… short.

The weird man sighed, "Go away, kid."

Kori was now irritated. He was such a weird man and she just wanted answers – and he didn't look as bad as some mean villagers, so, the small blonde thought that there was no problem talking to him! Now, thinking better…

She huffed in annoyance, trying to remember the word that Anko always shouted at her Daddy when she saw him reading an orange book. Kori didn't know, nor understood why Aunt Anko shouted this, but it always made Daddy mad, even though he hides it well enough from the purple-haired woman.

The word clicked in her head.

"_Oy_, pervert!"

Kori watched with childlike curiosity and awe as angry women beat the weird man to a pulp. Five minutes later, still clutching Momo against her frame, looking with wide eyes at the man lying down on the ground, Kori came closer to him.

"You okay, mister?" She asked in a sweet voice.

The weirdo sighed deeply, as if trying to control himself, "Listen to here, kid, you…" But, as the tall opened his eyes, he stopped talking. He just lied down there, observing Kori with a shocked expression.

"Mister?" She murmured, taking a step back. Maybe she should have listened to Daddy about strangers. _Do _not _talk to them_, rule number one.

"What's your name, kid?" The weirdo questioned, still looking at her as if she was a ghost.

Kori blinked owlishly, "Kori."

"Namikaze?" The man tried once again.

She shook her blond hair, "No, my name's Kori."

The tall man nodded, understanding something that didn't make any sense to the blonde. Then, he suddenly smiled, "Well, I am Jiraya of the Great Sannin."

"Sa-nnin?" She repeated hesitantly in her mouth, letting it roll over her tongue. The man, now identified as Jiraya, nodded eagerly.

"Don't tell you never heard of the Legendary Sannins?"

"No."

"Whaaaa? Lemme tell you a story, kid," the man started what would be a long monologue, but Kori didn't care. She had found something to do in this boring evening.

She listened attentively as Jiraya told stories about a brave ninja who fought in the war and, almost alone, brought peace to the world. Kori couldn't understand why the man needed help to brought peace if he was so powerful, so she asked about it. To her surprise, Jiraya burst out laughing.

"Well observed, kid. Aa, it's just that nobody is _that _powerful without friends. You can't do everything alone, ya know?" And he continued with stories about a red-haired princess who didn't want to pretence in royalty, but wanted to be a ninja. Kori heard every word with wide awed eyes, unconsciously bringing Momo closer at moments of darkness and smiling at moments of happiness. But her favorite story was about a blond man and a redhead woman who fell in love and, together, saved Konoha. They were a brave, kind-hearted, powerful couple, which made Kori almost jumped while sitting, drinking every word that Jiraya said.

When the Sun was starting to disappear and Moon came to the sky, Kori stood up and smiled sweetly at Jiraya, her two front teeth still growing cutely.

"Thank you for the stories, Jiraya-jii-san."

"It was nothing, kid," Jiraya smirked, obviously satisfied for making the small child happy.

"Why do you call me kid? I told you, my name is Kori, Hatake Kori," she pouted, not noticing as Jiraya face went into shock. She waved her hand in goodbye, "Jiji must be worried, so I have to go. Until another time, jii-san!"

And she run off, leaving a paralyzed Jiraya in place – not knowing that she had just met her Godfather, not knowing the name that she introduced herself as was the name of her Father's student, not knowing that she had just heard the story life of her own parents.

No; the only thing Kori knew was that she couldn't wait until she told Daddy about this nice stranger - a very nice and weird one, indeed.

* * *

So, I saw that a lot of people didn't know what to vote at the poll, and then I put another option, _go check out _people! I'll let the poll open for more two or three chapters, so, please, vote, vote, vote!

**About some questions:**

**- **Kori's Genin Team has already been chosen. I won't tell who is, nor will I tell the teacher. (Yes, I can do that, I'm the author, hahahahhaahah *cruelmomentoff*)

- About the pairing: I'm not sure, but I think I announced what pairing win the old poll. Well, for those who don't know: the pairing is _ShikaFemNaru_.

- For the Sakura/Sasuke/Sandaime/Kakashi/Jiraya/Whatever more you can find **haters**, I need to say: I _do not _like bashing. I mean, I read fanfics with bashing, but some authors just make a fanfic _around _the bashing, and this doesn't make sense to me. No, I don't bash. Maybe you'll read about a moment that some character was a little, hem, mean, but my story doesn't evolve around that. The only characters that I make appear in a bad way are a villains.

- About turning Kori in a "Mini-Kakashi". Well, some people suggested and I'm thinking. When I started this fanfiction I didn't think about it, but a mini-Kakashi would be cute - although I don't like the mask idea too much, because Kori just wouldn't cover her face. Not in my point of view, at least.

- About the time-skip: even if I _do _skip to her Genin days, I'll write a chapter about her Academic days, be it as a bonus, be it as a official chapter.

- Someone (I won't say who, sorry) sent me a PM questioning me about her self-esteem, saying that by now she should be already confident enough to talk with other people. Well, Kori is just a child who has been treated badly all her short life - what do you expect? She now talks freely with Kakashi, doesn't have bathroom problems anymore and sometimes talks okay with Kakashi's friends. But, again, she's just a child! You can't bloody expect her to be good in one day... she hasn't even grown up enough to be considered average... (Well, thank you for reading for those who hadn't nothing to do with it).

Well, that's it. Wow, longest author's note =D

Ah,** thanks** for the review, you're all wonderful!

Until next time.

Amy.

P.S: I **know **that Jiraya summon _toads _not _frogs_, but Kori is just a four-year-old, she can't tell the difference - really, neither can I -.- So, there's not need to comment about that.


	14. Anko's Thing - THE Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Kori couldn't stop staring. She was a naturally curious child, after all. In front of her stood Aunt Anko, explaining about the usage of poisons and weapons in torture and interrogation.

They were both in the back yard of Anko's house – where the tiny blonde would spend the next three days, since Daddy was away doing a mission. Kori supposed that her Daddy was pretty desperate at the time, because he _never _left her alone with Aunt Anko and Uncle Gai – or, after discovering that she met Jiraya, with him too. Daddy said that the three of them were strange people that she should never _ever _base her personality.

Kori found it funny – even though months had passed since she met Jiraya.

"Aunt Anko?" She interrupted her 'aunt' with a sweet voice, knowing that the purple-haired woman was quite the crazy person. Well, she _was _explaining about torture to a four-year-old.

"Yeah, gaki?" For some unknown reason, Kori didn't mind when Aunt Anko called her brat or gaki, it was sort of a nickname.

"What is a _pervert_?" Said question had been in Kori's head for months, even before she had met Jiraya and called him this. Anko grinned devilishly and Kori almost took a step back.

"I think that these three days will be good ones, brat," Aunt Anko decided. Kori gulped; her Momo hand-in-hand with her, thinking about how she came to this…

* * *

_ "Daddy?" asked a sleepy Kori, rubbing her right eye with her free hand and Momo being held in the other. Kakashi was moving around his room, putting items in a brown bag – his missions' bag._

_ "Kori?" He stopped for a moment, looking at the image of his daughter dressed in warm blue pajamas and her typical polar bear night cap for cold nights. "What are you doing awake, sweetie? It's cold; you should go back to bed."_

_ "Are you leaving?" She questioned in a sad voice and Kakashi's both visible eyes softened._

_ "The Sandaime sent a message to me telling about an emergency mission tomorrow morning. So, I need to organize some things now, since I won't have time to do this later."_

_ "I don't want you to go," Kori's blue eyes pleaded. Kakashi lifted her up, sitting her in his hip. He tenderly kissed her forehead._

_ "I'll come back before you know, 'kay?" _

_ The small blonde nodded in a sad way, "'kay."_

_ "Good girl, now, to bed," Kakashi scolded. She smiled a little and jumped onto his bed, already making herself comfy. He suppressed a laugh and kissed her forehead in good night. _

_ Next morning, a sleeping Kori was clutching Momo with her orange bag in her back and being carried by Kakashi to Anko's house. You know what they say: desperate times call for desperate measures._

* * *

_ 'Daddy must have been _really _desperate'_, concluded Kori after a fifth thought, eyeing oddly the, well, supposedly food that Aunt Anko had cooked. She poked it with her fork – Daddy made her eat with spoons, but not Aunt Anko, oh no, she happily gave a fork to the four-year-old, all the while finishing her story about the man she tortured last week.

Kori's head tilted to the side. The _food_ – or thing – was light yellow, with honey and syrup on top. Strawberries – that was easy to know because Aunt Anko had bought, and not made – were forming a happy face atop of the _thing_/food.

Kori analyzied _it _again and decided that it probably was pancakes. Though her Daddy's, Aunt Yuugao's or Aunt Kurenai's never were this weird, or big, or burned, or abnormal. Yeah, it was _the _thing.

The blonde shrugged, seeing that since Aunt Anko was hungrily munching her food, it probably wasn't poisonous – and Kori _never _denied food, remember worst times where there wasn't almost any. She poked the food/thing once again and tried it. Her eyes widened and Anko laughed at her expression.

"Good, huh, brat? It's not nearly as _beautiful _as Kurenai, of course, but it is eatable and that's enough," the purple-haired Jounin commented, putting more chocolate syrup on her plate.

Kori nodded, her mouth full of _pancakes_, her cheeks cutely stuffed with the food – it was actually more than _eatable_, it was the best pancakes she had ever eaten, not even Daddy could cook eat so _godly_.

Momo sat perfectly still on the chair by her side, smiling at her with black button eyes. Kori patted him and observed Aunt Anko once again. While she was absolutely crazy, always talked about dango or torture, and had pretty much lost her good sense, Aunt Anko was fun, and a good cooker, and a good teacher – Kori had, after all, learnt a lot of thing about poisons.

Three days later, when Kakashi came back, Kori jumped at him and hugged his waist – where she was finally starting to reach on tip toes. He smiled and kissed her blond hair.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, briefly waving at Anko.

"Yes," she nodded contently. "Aunt Anko cooked me pancakes, and we had fun together."

"Did you play a lot of games?" He asked, sitting her on his hip as they started to walk towards their apartment.

"Uh-huh. We played 'Kill the Iwa nin', 'Choose your poison' and 'Kunai through the pervert prince's heart'," Kori listed with a big smile, not noticing how her Daddy face was changing to fury.

Kakashi was going to kill Anko!

"Hey, Daddy?" Kori started with a happy voice, cuddling Momo closer.

"Yes, sweetie?" If she was going to comment about Anko's craziness any more, Kakashi would kill the purple-haired woman _slowly_. What had she been thinking when she teach Kori _those _things?

"Is Jiraya a pervert? Because Aunt Anko told me that perverts like women's boobs and have nosebleeds when watching pretty women naked."

Kakashi fought to keep a straight face, "Yeah, he is. Now, never talk about it again, okay? Not until you're twenty five." _'Or hopefully more,'_ he added in mind.

Kori blinked owlishly, "But why? Aunt Anko told me that when boys like girls they kiss, and hug, and cuddle, and have sex."

Kakashi almost choked on thin air in the last word. He was _really _starting to hate _'Aunt Anko told me…'_. His face was red on rage, but his _innocent, cute, little _daughter couldn't see, because she was sitting on his hip and, thus, below his jaw.

"Forget what Aunt Anko told you, angel."

"But she...-"

"_Forget_," he told her firmly and she pouted, knowing when not to argue. "And about boys liking girls, forget about that too. You can't date boys until you're twenty," _'And just holding hands_.' His baby would stay innocent forever.

"Hai, Daddy," she obediently agreed. Her face lifted up after a thought, "Daddy?"

_'Please, please, not more "Aunt Anko told me"…'_, he pleaded inwardly, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I be a ninja? Aunt Anko told me," _'Arghhhh!"_, he thought, forcing himself to pay attention to Kori's talking. "Some stories about her torture and interrogation work, and it appear to be cool."

_'Anko, _what _have you been telling my daughter?!'_ Kakashi was absolutely fuming. However, Kori hadn't finished.

"And she also told me that ninjas protect Konoha and their precious person. I would like to be a ninja, so I can protect you, Sandaime-jiji, all of my Aunties and Uncles and Jiraya-ero."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow shot up. _'Maybe you _did _teach her something decent, Anko, even though I'd prefer her far away from the shinobi's life…'_, the Jounin conceded.

"So, can I, Daddy, please?"

"We'll see."

"_Pleasie?"_ Kori had learnt about the puppy eyes with Jiraya one month ago, since then, she has been using it _always_. The worse was that Kakashi _always _fell for it. His friends thought it was funny.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

"But stay away from boys."

_"Hai_, Daddy."

...

...

"Daddy, what it's sex?"

* * *

Well, people, that was it. I'm so happy with the review, there were so many! *cry from happiness* **YOU GUYS ARE DAMN INCREDIBLE!**

The poll so far has been like this:

**NO – 21**

**YES – 17**

**WHATEVER YOU DO JUST GIVE US MORE KORI'S CUTENESS –7**

Vote people, as soon as I post the other chapter, I'll close it!

Until next time!

Amy N.


	15. A Father's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the sky - a beautiful light illuminating a shadow sitting at the top of the building. Said shadow was a tall, slim man whose only visible eye reflected his serenity and peace. The wind caressed his face with a soft touch and he closed both eyes, including the one behind the hitai-ite.

"Kakashi," a voice called in greeting.

The silver-haired Jounin didn't look to the person that sat by his side, knowing who it was anyway, "Jiraya-sama."

As a response, the Sannin hit him in the back of his head.

"Baka! As if I need Minato's student _and _my Goddaughter's foster father calling me _sama_. Pfff."

Kakashi smiled a little, though his mask covered it.

"So…" started the Toad Sage. Kakashi made a sound of acknowledgment. "Sarutobi-sensei said that you'll do the blood adoption ritual tomorrow."

"That's right," the other man responded without hesitancy.

Jiraya nodded slowly, "Why now? So… suddenly, don't ya think?"

Kakashi considered his words for a moment and then shook his head.

"No. I could have done it when I adopted her officially, but I doubt that even Kori being as smart as she is that she'd understand the meaning of a blood adoption."

"Does she even know about Kyuubi? About her parents?"

"No. Neither I nor the Sandaime think that she's ready to know."

"She's _really _intelligent."

"But she's still a four-year-old – her intellect is another whole matter. Anyway, I talked about the adoption yesterday morning, she agreed."

"And you want to do it as quickly as possible, hmm?" Jiraya questioned, looking briefly to a drunken tripping pathetically down the street.

"She wants too," Kakashi thought about his sleeping daughter two floors below. "We've been alone for a long time."

Jiraya's eyes somewhat softened, "I suppose so, brat, I suppose so."

Both stayed in a comfortable silence during a few minutes, just enjoying the incredible view that was the full moon during a clear night.

"Do you…" Jiraya hesitated, before continuing. "Do you know what does this adoption implies, right?"

"Of course," the other Jounin sounded a bit offended. Jiraya nodded and looked sharply to his fellow shinobi.

"And does she know?"

"She understands the mechanisms of the blood adoption, but if you're asking about the consequences of it that evolve around her status, no, she doesn't."

"This could be dangerous."

"I'm aware."

The drunken man that was tripping down the street was the one to cut the silence with the sickening sound of someone vomiting. Both Jounins chose to masterly ignore this.

"Well, I just hope that nothing bad occurs. After all, if even before the _blood _one, Kori was already recognized as the adopted daughter of the Sharingan no Kakashi, I don't want to know about after tomorrow."

"We'll manage. Nobody tried to kidnap her."

"Yet. One year and some months ago Kumo nins tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heir, as you know very well. If continues like this, it's only a matter of time before someone tries to kidnap 'the famous Hatake Kori'."

Kakashi growled, looking like a ferocious wolf more than ever, "I won't let them."

For some reason, Jiraya started to laugh, "Yeah. Hiashi-prick and all the other assholes Hyuuga thought the same thing, right? And look where they went."

Kakashi preferred to not comment.

"Anyway, I came only to say that I'll be going to Sunakagure tonight, so, give for me goodbye to Kori, okay? See you another day, brat."

Jiraya started to walk away, but the other man's voice stopped him for a second.

"Do you think that _he _would be interested in her?" His voice was unusually weak.

Jiraya didn't look at Kakashi when he said, "Maybe. You know how much he likes things like that. Who knows? Perhaps he'll like the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko with the unique blood of the Hatake clan – that without taking into account her blood parentage. All we can do in the moment is pray and protect her – _his _mind works in a… fucked up way."

Thad said the Jounin continued his path until his smell disappeared from Kakashi's good nose.

And the silver-haired Jounin could only look up at the moon again – the beautiful light reflecting in his visible eye, which this time showed tiredness and worry.

* * *

Kori _knew _that the moment she'd wake up from the unconsciousness caused by the ritual, things would be different. She just didn't expect much.

Two days before her Daddy had explained about it, saying how things would go and, if she didn't want, there was no need to the blood adoption be done. She called him crazy while crying from happiness.

Now, on the other hand, maybe she should have paid more attention. Before starting the blood ritual her Daddy told her about the differences between the usual chakra and the Hatake's chakra. While one was blue, the other one was white and thicker making it more powerful. This, however, came at the price of enhance senses – a good thing for trained warriors, but extremely discomfort able and horrible for an un-trained ninja like Kori.

Her nose could smell everything – the flower by her bed, the medicines being used on the same floor she was on the hospital, a sickeningly smell of death, among other things. That alone almost made her collapse again.

Other thing was her audition; she could listen as well as she could smell. People talking, footsteps on the floor, showers being taken, cries of unhappiness – everything. The fact that she had woken up made it worse.

And, finally, her vision was the one that changed less. But Kori was sure that before the ritual she couldn't see the ants walking beside her bed so clearly as she could now.

It was so _weird_.

It was so _uncomfortable_.

It was so… lovely.

Daddy was there from the moment she woke up, smiling without his mask and giving her his typical eye-smile. He looked funny while asking all worried how she was feeling, if something hurt, if she needed something.

He looked _so _different from the last time she had woken up and seen him in the very same room she was. Her Daddy had lost eyes, sad ones. When he talked to Kori for the first time it was almost as if he didn't know how to speak with a child, as if he was learning. Now, years later, he was the _perfect _Daddy.

So, she simply smiled brightly at him, feeling content with the fact that her Daddy made her feel like a worthy person – and not like the stupid, shy, pathetic child from before. She smiled – even when everything smelled bad, her _super_vision made her head spin and her audition gave her a headache -, because Daddy was there and that was enough.

* * *

Well, people, seeing as the poll is now **closed**, I can finally say it: gone is the part where they will be always happy and okay. Now the story will take a, hem, somber part, if you can call it that.

**"Winner"**_**: **_ NO.  The story WON'T skip to Kori's Genin days, even though I won't prolong her childhood much more. If you had chosen "YES", the story would take a different, lighter path – as you chose _no_, it will be another, much more fun to write and read, muahahahahahahaha. =D

And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Yay, it's getting better and better! Thank you, thank you, thank you, people.

Namikaze Amy.


	16. Kori's Yellow and White Fishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. WHY NOT? *cry pitifully*

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Alright, before I start teaching you how to throw a kunai or any taijutsu style, you need to understand some things."

Kori nodded.

Daddy and she were sitting in the Hokage's personal training ground, which the Sandaime had kindly lent to them. Kori was cheerful, because – after five weeks trying to adjust to her new advanced senses – Daddy finally decided that she was ready enough to start her ninja training. The small blonde knew that she would enter the Academy when she reached the age of eight, however, some clans _did _started training their kids before – and, apparently, so did Kakashi. Kori couldn't be more excited. Her Daddy had even bought ninjas clothes to her, since she couldn't wear her dresses for this. So, Kori was wearing a comfortable blue T-shirt, light-gray cargo pants, and blue shinobi shoes.

"A ninja's life do not summarize to missions and deaths. Although both those things are major factors in our lives," Kori liked how her Daddy said _ours_, "it isn't what we shinobi life for. Do you know what is it?"

Kori put a finger in her chin, glancing up thoughtful. She wished Momo was here instead of her bedroom, because if she looked at his smiling face, the little girl would remember what Aunt Anko had exactly said.

"We live for the desire to protect our precious people," Kakashi finally responded, seeing his daughter's confused expression. He smiled softly as he saw her face getting a shy happiness spark. "Even thought we fight, even though we kill, even though we make harsh decisions, all _true _ninjas live for the simple reason of wanting to _protect_."

"Do you, Daddy?" The tiny girl asked, tilting her head to side.

Kakashi nodded positively, "Yes. I need to protect my friends, my Leader, everyone in the village, my home. And I need to protect you, of course."

Kori hummed in agreement, her eyes shining in excitement, "When I become a great kunoichi, I'll protect you too, Daddy!"

He ruffled her hair gently.

"I have no doubts that you'll, sweetie. Now, let's start with a simple thing, okay?" Kori nodded and he continued. "Remember what I told you about the Hatake's chakra?"

"Yes. You said that it's denser than the common chakra… although I don't know exactly about common chakra either, Daddy," she answered dutifully, but deadpanned in the end.

The tall Jounin laughed wholeheartedly.

"That's where we'll start: _what is chakra?_ Chakra is not only the energy we use for jutsus, mind you, but also is our source of life. Everybody is born with a small quantity of chakra, some more than others. As we live, a group of people choose to train their chakra, making it grow and active. The civilians and most people, on the other hand, choose to not evolve it, thus leaving it being just a small portion of energy from their bodies. Are you accompanying me so far, sweetie?"

Kori pouted in concentration and nodded. Yes, Daddy was making as simples as he could.

"So, as I said, ninja prefer to evolve their chakra paths, making it grow bigger and more powerful. Though chakra is basically blue and equal for common people, each person has a different signature, which make it easier to identify if you're trained for this. But, as I told you, not everyone has blue chakra."

"Like us," Kori giggled. A bird peeped nearby, and the small blonde was happy to notify that it didn't hurt her ears as much as it would have weeks ago.

"Yeah, like us," Kakashi agreed. "Hatake chakra is thicker than usual, which made it easier to control and sharper when enhancing weapons – I''ll explain this later," he added, after seeing her confused face. "As you know very well, it also makes our senses better than the other humans."

Kori made a face – she would know.

"But there's one more thing I need you to understand, sweetie."

"What, Daddy?"

"Although I blood adopted you, this didn't change your appearance, or your height, or weight. Do you know why?"

Kori shook her head in a negative response, but the tall Jounin was expecting that.

"Because _my _blood didn't, let's say, shadowed _your _blood, your original parents' blood. So, even though it affected your senses, it wasn't strong enough to affect other things, such as appearance and chakra paths."

"I… don't understand, Daddy," Kori admitted after some thinking. He smiled gently.

"Let's think like this: before my blood entered your system, you had a _really _big chakra reserve, thus, a lot of chakra paths. Since the Hatake chakra you so dense and easy to control, we have in minor quantities and have to train a lot to expand our reserves."

"But if I had a big chakra reserve before, what happened to it?"

"Exactly what I'm trying to say. Your mother had a… _special _chakra that made her have a really good stamina and _really, really _big chakra reserve. As it appears, it passed down to you. Your father, on the other hand, had common blue chakra, but when in adulthood he created a technique that changed his entire DNA structure, thus, changing his chakra. As it appears, it also passed down to you."

"How did it change Papa's chakra?" Kori asked in childlike curious voice.

"That's a little more complex, so we'll leave it aside for now, okay? Good. And, finally, we have _my _blood. With such big reserves of chakra and your father's chakra, my type of blood caused a little change in your chakra paths."

"How so?"

"Most people that naturally have a lot of chakra also have a weaker, thin one. People with small reserves have better control and need to work hard t o obtain more. You, on the other hand, have a extremely huge reserve for a four-year-old and most likely will have great control, thanks to your newest blood."

Kori smiled excitedly, "I want to see my chakra, I want to see my chakra. What colour do you think it is, Daddy? Was Mama's chakra blue? Was Papa's chakra blue?"

Kakashi felt confused with so many questions, so he sighed deeply and looked down at his daughter.

"Your mother's chakra was, for most part of the time, blue, but could also be red. Your father, as I said, had blue, but it changed to yellow-" Kakashi would continue, however a curious Kori interrupted him.

"But why did it change to yellow? Was this technique _soooo _difficult?"

Kakashi balanced his head back and forth, thinking, "Well, it was a jutsu that involved not only speed, but also time. His body, as a common human, wasn't ready to achieve such speed, thus making it impossible the use of this technique. So, he "trained" and "disciplined" his chakra to protect him when using it."

"_Sugoi_!" Kori was totally awe at her Papa's genius idea.

"Yeah, it was pretty neat," Kakashi agreed. Well, it was much more than that, but he needed to continue. "Progressing: as you know very well by now, Hatake's chakra is white. So, we need to make your _use _your chakra outside your body to see what colour it is."

Kori glanced gown at the grass, "It sounds really hard…"

Kakashi patted her head affectionately.

"It isn't. It's the first thing your sensei will do when you enter the Academy, because all students are checked for special chakra."

The tiny blonde smiled in happiness seeing her Daddy's confidence in her. Kakashi brought her two small hands together, forming a shell. Kori observed it with curiosity.

"Now, I need you to try to gather your chakra right here in your hands. The trick to this is seeing inside yourself, imagining the chakra as a type of river which drifts to your hands. Understand? Try."

Kori sighed deeply and closed her eyes in concentration.

_'Look inside myself, look inside myself, look inside myself,' _she thought as mantra, trying her to not disappoint her Daddy. Without noticing, Kori slept.

* * *

She was walking by a river, its drifts making a calming sound as its water met the small rocks inside. Weirdly, the scene was just that: a small road with grass that she strolled on, a large river with relaxing sound, and an infinite white acting as the sky.

Kori looked around, but continued to walk. She analyzed the river and found herself, for some unknown reason, disappointed: the water was blue. She blinked owlishly – _of course_ the water was blue, but why was she so saddened by this fact?

A small movement caught her attention. Inside the river, swimming quickly, were bright yellow fishes – they were tiny, but in a big quantity, how hadn't she noticed before? She stopped walking and sat by the river, observing with happiness the funny fishes swimming.

After some minutes, however, she frowned. The bright-yellow fishes… weren't fishes. They were thick pieces of what appeared to be silk – yellow silk _swimming_. Kori was confused, but became even more when a _bigger _fish came flowing with the blue water, this time white. She analyzed it for a few seconds, before deciding that, different of the quick yellow silk fished, this big "fish" was actually a piece of white leather drifting through the water.

How curious.

As she brought herself closer to the water to touch either one of the yellow silk, either the white leather-fish, Kori opened her eyes that she hadn't noticed, were closed. How had she seen all this?

* * *

As Kori observed her hands together, the tiny girl wondered if she had imagined all this. What time was it? The sky's colour appeared to be the same, as well as Daddy's position.

She decided to concentrate better. A river, Daddy said, so, she imagined a river inside herself. _Blue water. _She frowned. _Calming sound. _She tried to relax while concentrating. _Yellow… fishes? _Kori wanted to impress her Daddy. _Silk, yellow silk. _She needed to do better than that. _White, there was white. _She breathed slowly. _White leather._

She wasn't imagining this river, so, Kori simply pulled the water with fishes to her hands, making it flow through her arms until her fingertips. With a cry of happiness, she opened her eyes again to find a ball – well, a really deformed ball – of chakra.

Kakashi observed with wide, questioning eyes.

Said ball was mostly blue, but there were a lot of thin yellow lines floating inside, along with thick white ones, though these were in minor quantity.

"I made it, Daddy! I brought chakra to my hands!" Kori exclaimed in ecstasy, feeling cheerful as if she could explode, as if there was balloon inside her.

Daddy nodded, "Yes, you did wonderfully, sweetie. Wonderfully," he murmured, still hypnotized by the beautiful that was his daughter's chakra. It was mostly blue, but these yellow and white lines were, somehow, satisfying.

However, suddenly, said ball of chakra emitted a horrible blood-red colour and disappeared. Kori was confused, looking at her hand in disappointment, but Kakashi had his eyes narrowed.

_'Kyuubi without a doubt. Even though Kori will have a great control due to my chakra, her big reserve and the Kyuubi's won't make it as easier as it was for me. And since she was born with it, instead of _transforming it_ as her father did, the yellow part will be either really easy, either really difficult to control. Only time will tell.' _Then Kakashi sighed, already seeing a long path until Kori was a goddamn ninja.

"Now, why don't we go dinner? It's already getting dark," Kakashi suggested. Kori nodded, still sad with her disappearing ball. "Don't be like that, Kori-chiisai, we'll train and soon enough you'll maintain this ball of chakra in your hands."

"I'll!" She promised with a smile, glancing up at her Daddy.

The tall Jounin simply laughed and caught her, sitting her in his hip and passing his arms around her waist to keep Kori in place.

"Tomorrow we'll start you training. Now, let's think about where we will eat." Kakashi suddenly had an idea, an image popping up on his head. "You know, there is a place called _Ichiraku Ramen_ that I heard that was really good. We could go there."

"What is ramen?" Kori had never heard about it.

"A type of noodles, I'm sure you'll like," her Daddy guaranteed.

When Kakashi entered, he sat at the third seat from left to right, leaving Kori on his lap since the counter was too tall for her to reach. In his mind, a red-haired woman sat his left side, shouting excitedly for more salt ramen, while a tall blond man sat at his right, asking more politely than his wife for miso ramen.

But, sadly, only in his mind.

* * *

So, before people start to question about:

**Minato's chakra**_** – **__NO_, I did not make Hiraishin no Jutsu a bloodline, because it wouldn't be _fun_, people. But I made his chakra a little different, because in this story a human cannot simply use such a technique and _not _damage its body in the process. So, yeah, Minato and Kori have a, well, resistant chakra that affects their bodies in speed and resistance.

**Kushina's chakra – **Except for the fact that Kushina was a Uzumaki, thus making her perfect for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, there isn't anything different with her chakra. When Kakashi said "special chakra", he meant the Kyuubi, but he couldn't just _tell _his daughter at the moment, could he?

**Kori's training – **I won't make her oh-so-godlike. She won't be, for example, an ANBU at age eight. Not that it isn't possible, since I always write that she's a pretty smart girl, I'm just saying that Kakashi wouldn't wish this to his daughter when he himself was a Chunnin at age six. But, yeah, she'll probably be at low-level Chunnin when twelve – at least.

**About bringing chakra to her hands in the first try – **Someone will say "Hey, it's like a Rasengan, it isn't supposed to be _so _easy." And I'll explain now rather than later: while the Rasengan is a ball of concentrated chakra capable of destroying a tree, Kori's chakra ball was just a deformed thing that probably wouldn't cut _paper_. That's just what I imagine the Academy instructors doing on the first day – checking for special chakras, bloodlines, and such. Who knows? A civilian could have something special…

_If there is more doubts, ask in a review and I'll answer, okay?_

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW PEOPLE! Ha, you're all fan-freaking-tastic!

Amy. =D


	17. Kakashi's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_Two years later…_

* * *

Hatake Kori was, for sure, an odd little girl. First thing first: six-year-old little girls don't use _masks_, but Kori did. It was a recent thing that she had developed – after all, her Daddy's mask was cool, and if she wanted to be a _cool ninja _as her Daddy, a mask would help her. Or, at least, that's what she thought. Second: her once mid-back length hair had grown enough to reach under her hip, but – different from the other kunoichi – she let it as that, insisting that the long hair didn't affect her fight. And, finally, third: six-year-old little girl certainly don't know basic Fuuinjutsu, but Kori did. Storage seals, explosion seals, and alike – the tiny blonde could do all that.

Hatake Kori was, for sure, an odd little girl.

All in all, life was good. Kakashi still did missions frequently, but arranged his time for his daughter – if not, leaving her at the care of her Aunts (yes, even Anko. He always prays when it's her, though).

The villagers had started forgetting about the Kyuubi girl, or, at least, not giving too much thought to her. Uzumaki _something _had disappeared from the orphanage, leaving doubts and an air of fear among people. As the years went by, however, people forgot. Silently, Hatake Kori emerged – Sharingan no Kakashi's own daughter. People kindly ignored her whiskered cheeks, imagining it as a birth mark or alike. Kori smiles gently at the market's lady, or the store's man – knowing deep down that she couldn't forgive these people for how they treated her, not yet. But being fake was better than being treated as garbage, so, Kori went with the act. Kakashi disapproved, since he wanted the best for his daughter; but, really, what could he do against people's hatred?

As for Kori's training, it was fine. When her Daddy was away, she usually did her training routine alone, or her Aunts, Uncles and Hokage-jiji gave her some tips about it. She knew the Academy basic taijutsu style, how to throw kunais and shurikens – though she still needed to readjust to the real, heavy ones, since Daddy only let her use it two weeks ago -, and the replacement jutsu – even though she struggled sometimes with the hand signs.

Kori couldn't, of course, fight off an adult ninja and would never win a direct-body fight with a male civilian, but could for sure defend herself against women, common children and Academy bullying-students. Her body was still small and fragile, which always made her Daddy frustrated.

"I'm not frustrated with you, sweetie," he tells her someday, seeing her watery eyes. "It's just that if these caretakers had actually _taken care _of you when you were a baby, your body wouldn't have such a problem to grow. It's not you, really."

"Hai, Daddy," she would say after his talk, knowing his reasons, but still feeling a little bit useless. She never did anything right – even growing up.

Kori glanced up at the gray sky. A storm was coming.

_'But today is a great day…'_, she thought with a smile. Her Daddy was coming back from a mission. Running to a tree, she picked up Momo from where she had left and ran back to Aunt Kurenai's house.

"Kori, good," Aunt Kurenai smiled. "I was going to call you. Dinner is ready, go wash your hands."

"Hai!" Kori skipped to the washroom. While she wasn't shy with family anymore, the small blonde still hesitated when talking to strangers. The last time she received a beating was when she first met Daddy – but life teaches precious lessons for the smarter bunch.

But something made her stop – a weird point of light was shining in the garden, she could see from the window. She frowned, what was that? Kori looked around; from the spot she was she could see Aunt Kurenai humming a random song while setting the dinner. She looked again, but the shining point was gone.

Weird.

* * *

"I missed you, Daddy," Kori murmurs against his clothes and Kakashi could only smile sheepishly. Kurenai was sending him a teasing grin, which he chose to ignore.

"Let's go home, sweetie. It's late, I'm tired and you probably are too."

"Hai," Kori nodded. Her Daddy leaned down to take her bag and, while holding her hand. "Goodbye, Aunt Kurenai." She waved cheerfully.

The womanly Chunnin waved back, "Bye bye, Kori-chan. Until next time, Kakashi."

"Yare, yare," the Jounin agreed, waving over his shoulder. Kurenai sweat-dropped, but smiled. Both masked people were a strange family.

As they walked home, Kakashi listened to Kori's sweet voice, not really paying attention to the words, but satisfied just by her voice – somehow quiet to not attract attention, since she hated it, but still happy and childish. He misses that every time he goes on a mission, not knowing if he will never listen to it again, but knowing for sure that he'll try as hell to come back.

Because Kori is worth it. Because Kori is his only family. Because Kori can't be alone – not again.

Suddenly, the tiny blonde stopped talking. She clutched Momo tighter, as well as her Daddy's hand.

"What's the problem, sweetie?" Kakashi couldn't see it. The street was dark and deserted, but Kori wasn't the type to be afraid of only that – she had met much worse.

"T-there's someone…" But she didn't finish. Kori hide her face against his legs, being too small to reach his chest. Her bag hanged in Kakashi left shoulder and her plush was in her own right hand.

_'Someone? But I don't feel any chakra presence,' _Kakashi looked around. Right, left, up, below, back… there wasn't anything. Yet, his daughter said there was… But where? And why couldn't he fell it?

"I'm sure it's nothing, Kori-chiisai," Kakashi answered too cheerfully, though his innocent little daughter didn't notice that. She was scared.

"But Daddy…-"

"I don't feel any presence, sweetie, don't worry," he reassured quietly to her. For a few moments, Kori stood still, looking up at her Daddy's only visible eye, searching for something. Then, unexpectedly, she nodded, her face blank.

"Right, Daddy."

He hummed in agreement and they continued walking – this time, in silence. Kori saw the same shining point in the roof of a house when she looked up at her Daddy, but didn't comment anything. Kakashi had requested her.

Days passed in a tense silence. The sky was becoming grayer and grayer, but no rain fell. Kori would train with her Daddy, trying not to show her worry about the person's presence she felt. As for Kakashi, he would attempt to feel the chakra he could not, simply because it appeared it wasn't there.

Days passed in a tense silence. The Jounin's friends could see that Kakashi was strangely quiet, even more than normal. And Sandaime could see that his 'granddaughter' was unusually thoughtful.

But it was only eight days after Kori first saw the shining point that something happened.

* * *

_It was dark and the moon was bright. A shadow was sitting next to him, but he didn't stir from his place. It was comfortable like that._

_ "__Yeah. Hiashi-prick and all the other assholes Hyuuga thought the same thing, right? And look where they went," Jiraya was saying. Kakashi looked down at the street._

'I'll kill who tries to kidnap her,'_ he thinks, but do not say it aloud._

_ Suddenly, the Gama Sannin stood up. A voice_ _stops the white-haired man._

_ "Do you think that _he _would be interested in her?" Kakashi hears his own voice murmuring weakly. The Sannin don't look back._

_"Maybe. You know how much he likes things like that. Who knows? Perhaps he'll like the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko with the unique blood of the Hatake clan – that without taking into account her blood parentage. All we can do in the moment is pray and protect her –__his __mind works in a… fucked up way."_

_Jiraya disappear from view and Kakashi can only sit alone in the darkness of the night._

* * *

Kakashi jerked up in his bed, completely awake. Sweat poured down his forehead and he put his head on his hands. It was a weird dream to have, more like a memory. He could clearly remember that day two years ago when he talked to Jiraya-sama.

A sudden noise made him snapped out of thoughts.

"Kori?" He asked worried. Hurrying up to his daughter room, he arrived just in time to see a masked, black-clothed man carrying an unconscious small body. "Oy!"

The man held his daughter under his arm, her body limp as her head was down. The masked person jumped to window and onto the night. Kakashi made no hesitation to follow.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, trying to speed up his steps, but this son of a bitch was fast. The man jumped from roof to roof and Kakashi followed like a desperate puppy, trying to ignore the vision of his daughter's body hanging limp.

The man stopped atop of an abandoned house. He looked at Kakashi through the slits of his white mask. Suddenly, he threw smoke bombs that blocked the tall Jounin's vision.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Kakashi shouted and the sudden wave of air cleared the smoke around. However, there wasn't anyone around. No chakra presence, no chakra trails, no holes in the roof, no footprints on the ground. Nothing – only silence.

"Kakashi!" Sarutobi Asuma shouted, jumping from a red roof to his side. "I was doing vigil near here, on the west gate, when I heard a movement. Is everything okay?" He heavily put in his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kakashi was still immobile.

"Kakashi?" Asuma called again. He couldn't see the other's eyes, since his head was hanging down.

"Asuma…" Kakashi's voice was unusually weak, which made the other Jounin become serious. "Tell Hokage-sama that a child was kidnap and to send research groups. I… think that I know the kidnapper, or, at least, the man behind it."

"Wha-?" His cigarette fell to the ground. "Who is the kidnapper? Who was kidnapped?"

But Kakashi didn't answer; he only glanced up at the dark night, the sky full of clouds and without any stars. A storm was coming. Asuma's eyes widened as the shock came upon him.

"Kori was…?"

"Go tell Hokage-sama!" The Jounin shouted to his friends, his fists closed tight.

Asuma nodded, regaining control over him own self and knowing how hard it was for the silver-haired Jounin. He put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder in a silent comfort, before running to the Sarutobi compound as fast as he could.

Kakashi only stood there, still shocked, angered. His daughter, his Kori was taken from his own house… from his own care…

_ There's someone_, Kori's sweet voice came to his mind. She had tried to say, but he couldn't feel its presence. He couldn't – but she could. She _had _tried to say.

_You know how much he likes things like that. Who knows?, _Jiraya-sama had also warned. The blood adoption was a dangerous thing, but Kakashi didn't worry about it, thinking that he was strong enough to protect the foolish who tried to kidnap his only living family.

A sob escaped from his throat. His fists closed tighter, his nails digging in flesh.

_Do you think he would be interested in her?_ Kakashi had asked two years ago; the only second he hesitated in doing the blood adoption. Before and after this damned question, he was confident in his abilities to protect those he loved. But, really, when had he obtained success in this task?

He looked down – Obito's Sharingan was practically burning as the reminder of the loser that the Jounin was.

He couldn't protect Obito. He couldn't protect Rin. He couldn't protect sensei and Kushina. He couldn't protect Kori.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi spat to no one, hatred filling him as he never felt before. His only visible eye glanced down, hiding it from view.

A drop fell to the ground, followed but two more. Suddenly, rain started to pour. The sky was crying, but Kakashi couldn't blame it – after all, so was he.

* * *

As I said, the story will take a darker path, but for those who want more Kori's cuteness, don't fear. There will be it, just wait a few more chapters… Daddy Kaka is dying in worry and anger.

Ja ne,

Amy.


	18. The Hatake's Tag Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated" - _Alphonse de Lamartine.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't stop staring gloomily at the cup of cold coffee in his hands. Two days of Hell. Two – and he was already starting to crack. How would he survive without his ball of sunshine?

Sandaime-sama had sent rescue and research teams of ANBU. Kakashi insisted during hours that he himself needed to go too, but the Hokage disagreed. Supposedly, Kakashi was too emotional in the moment to be of any use.

_'Well, he is partially right,'_ he thought in agreement, eyeing the cold, unmoving coffee. Kurenai had come to his house earlier today, worried about his health. Truthfully, the tall Jounin hadn't eaten or slept in these two days. So, he ate obediently the plate of food that Kurenai left, but it was almost three hours since he started staring at the cup filled with coffee. But the silver-haired man felt that if he looked around his apartment, he'd cry.

Kakashi never cries. Or maybe he does – in rare occasions and only in front of specific people. However, he couldn't help but stay in his kitchen, sitting pathetically on the chair that Kori always sat for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Two days of Hell. Two – and he was already starting to crack. How would he survive without his ball of sunshine?

He missed giving her baths. He missed her shy smile, her melodic laugh, her sweet voice. He missed her lovely kisses and warm hugs. He missed her sleepy face when she arrived at kitchen in the morning and Kakashi was just finishing pancakes. He missed the times when she would make Momo _speak _with a childlike voice. He missed her shyness in front of new people. He missed her cheerfulness when they trained together. He missed her smell of lilac, lavender and rainy days. He missed her big, angel-like, aqua-blue eyes. He missed how her whiskered cheeks appeared to stretch when she _really _beamed. He missed how she could talk nonstop when the two of them were alone. He missed her rare complaints about something. He missed her sweetness. He missed how she went crying to his room when she had a bad nightmare. He missed how they would cuddle – Momo included – until she fell asleep. He missed their afternoons in the park. He missed her beaming presence. He missed how she would always complain when he called her short, tiny, cute, chibi or chiisai. He missed her newfound love for ramen. He missed Kori. He missed his daughter. He missed his baby.

Kakashi gave a shaky laugh when he suddenly remembered the first moments they spent together. Back then – and, sometimes, even now – he was totally clueless about how to take care of a toddler, a girl. And, currently, three years and six months after he saw her in that damned hospital bed, he couldn't live without her.

Without him really noticing, this fragile tiny girl made her way to his cold heart and stubbornly sat there. She warmed his heart without saying anything, while at the same time, saying everything. She was shy, she was hesitant, she doubtful of herself. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to act, so, Kori remained silent in the first few weeks. Slowly, but surely, she learnt how to act and what to say. And all she did rebuild his heart to a new, healthy form.

Only to be shattered again by her kidnapping.

Kakashi looked up startled when a drop fell on his cold coffee cup. There wasn't a drip on the ceiling. Absentmindedly, his hand touched his cheek. It was wet. He was crying.

* * *

_ "Daddy!"_

Kakashi woke up startled. He was in the couch of his living room. The Jounin shake his head, feeling his neck stiff for the position he had slept when his body finally gave up to the tiredness.

He was having a dream.

_"Daddy, can we play something?"_

He could remember that day so clearly, even though it had been at least one year ago.

_"Sure, sweetheart. How about we play hide-and-seek?"_

He had suggested that, knowing that Kori was good at hiding, though he was a ninja, and would most likely win.

_"No, I want to play another thing."_

She was so beautiful that day.

_"How about…. Hunting the dragons?"_

Her silky dress was as blue as her eyes, matching it perfectly. Her blond-sunny hair that Kakashi loved so much was held in two pigtails, her bangs brushing her face nicely.

_"We played that last week, 'member? _

She was also wearing a necklace.

_"Silly me. I forgot, angel."_

She had giggled, her necklace moving with her body.

_ "We could play Kill the Iwa nin!"_

Her necklace was silver, since she liked the colour so much.

_"Er… It's better if we forget the games that Aunt Anko taught you, okay, sweetie?"_

The pendant was a tri-point kunai made of white gold. Kori hadn't understood when her Daddy gifted her with his present, but was grateful nonetheless.

_"Right. We could, hmm, play tag!"_

Kakashi could remember this day perfectly. It was so nostalgic.

_"But, sweetie, I thought you hated tag."_

It was a happy day.

_ "No, no. I liked it."_

Kakashi would never understand completely, but he surely made an hell of effort.

_ "If you say so. Then… Tag, you're it!"_

Kakashi could remember her indignant cry after he touched her blonde hair and started running in the opposite direction.

_"Daddy, no fair!"_

Kakashi could remember how they spent the days running like stupid carefree people around the park, only to fall dead tired in the grass when the moon started to make its presence.

_"You… are… too much… fast… Daddy."_

Kakashi could remember how he never felt so tired, but so content at the same time. His daughter had cuddled next to him, grabbing a full fist of his shirt. And how she had tiredly announced…

_"Tag, you're it, Daddy… I finally caught you."_

Kakashi could remember hearing her soft asleep breath. He had smiled, he had been so happy. Looking up at the ceiling, sitting in a better position in the couch, he realized that he also missed these carefree days.

Kori, who had so suddenly entered his life and so suddenly disappeared from it, was his light in the dark. She had been right – she had caught him. She had caught his heart, his feelings. She was the one holding it and Kakashi knew that it should be handle carefully.

_Kori_… It was a game of tag, indeed.


	19. Orochimaru's Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Time did not exist in her cell. Neither did light nor life.

How much time had she spent there, sitting all alone in a cold, dark cell, waiting for the death she knew it would come? Hours? Days? Weeks? When was the last time she spoke? The last time she saw a friendly face? The last time she stood near a living being? Would she never see the light again? Would she never feel the sun warming her skin, illuminating her day? A plate filled with freezing soup and a glass of slightly dirty water came from time to time, though she couldn't determine an exactly period of time.

Time did not exist in her cell. Neither did light nor life.

Kori waited, and waited, and waited. It was as if her own world had been resumed to _that_ – this grotesque, chilly cell, full of filthy, darkness and solitude. The tiny blonde couldn't determine how much time she spent awake or sleeping.

She remembered waking up in there, feeling dizzy and lost. There weren't cells close enough for her to hear or see someone. There wasn't a lamp or torch illuminating the room. There was just loneliness. It has been like this since this… _strange _man abducted her. Why had he? Daddy had explained to her how much of a target she could become after being public announced as Hatake Kakashi's blood adopted daughter, but was this the reason she was kidnapped? And, if so, why did the man left her sitting alone in a chamber? He obviously didn't want her to die, since he kept giving Kori water and food – horrible, freezing soup, but food nonetheless.

Kori felt so confused. She wanted her Daddy. She wanted his warmth, his protective tendencies, and his weird mask-covered and one-eye smiles. The small girl felt even worse than when she was just a lonely baby at the orphanage, hated by the villagers and ignored by the caretakers. Here, sitting alone, years later, she had felt the taste of love and tenderness. She had been loved by a father, cheered by her aunts and uncles, hugged by her grandpa figure and pervert uncle.

Kori did not know how much time later, but she slept.

* * *

As terrifying as it was being alone in a cell for possibly weeks, nothing was worse than waking up stuck to a table by ropes. Her limbs were far from each other, each being held by a thick, uncomfortable rope. She moved her head madly, trying to see something or understand what was happening. Even the small, depressing chamber was better than this.

Where was she? What were they doing to her? She could see two shadows moving around the room, as if they were preparing for something. Her eyes widened as an unidentified object glistened in the semi-dark room. Her breath failed, her heart skipped a beat.

"Where…" Kori paused, incapable of continuing without a deep sigh. She blinked repeatedly, trying to calm herself. "Where am I?"

One of the shadows stopped first and the second one imitated. As the men – Kori noticed – came closer, the air paused in her throat. The second shadow and man was a little shorter, his black eyes held no emotion behind transparent glasses and his silvery-white hair almost shone in the dark, creating a contrast between his almost friendly features and smirk in his face. The first man, on the other hand, completely horrified the small blonde. His pale skin was so white that he appeared to be dead, with weird purple marks around his yellow, snake-like eyes. His smile was twisted, which was enough to made Kori's eyes tear up.

"My sweet child," his voice was soft like velvet, attracting in an enhancing way. "I did not expect to see you awake for a long time, thus bringing you here."

Kori couldn't breathe, "Who, who are you?" Even to her own ears her question came as a terrified squeak.

"My name is Orochimaru," as he whispered, the man – Orochimari – touched her cheek carefully. The small blonde wanted to close her blue eyes, afraid of looking at the snake-like man, but feared that if she closed now, she would never open them again.

"Wha-what do you want with m-me?" She tripped in her own words. Was it possible to be more scared than the girl was feeling now?

"You see, ever since a rumor spread among the nations about the great Sharingan no Kakashi's daughter, I've been curious. At first, I thought that it was just a rumor, seeing that your father, I knew, was only fourteen, thus making it improbable. However, as Kabuto here searched about it for me, I discovered that you were only his foster child, nothing more than an annoying, common baby."

Orochimaru paused for a second, contemplating his words.

"Imagine my glee when another rumor spread, a rumor about a certain blood adoption of yours. From common child, you became a Hatake one – not physically, true, but your blood was. Ah, I've heard such wonderful things about the White Fang and Sharingan no Kakashi's blood. It enhances your senses, does it not?"

Kori couldn't breathe, so, of course she couldn't think clearly or speak properly. She never felt so scared all her life. She wanted her Daddy. The tiny blonde closed her eyes, whimpering. _She wanted her Daddy!_

A scream escaped from her lips as red bubbles surrounded her small body. It hurts so much. What was happening? She couldn't see anything. There were shouts on the background, but it was difficult to be sure if it was Orochimaru yelling words or her, crying for help. Daddy! Red was the only thing her vision, there was so much that she could drown in it. The smell of blood reached her sensible nose, making her puke, but at the same try to question who was bleeding. Red – there was so much red. She wanted Daddy! It hurts! Kori felt her pink lips move – was she the one screaming so much? Her throat was starting to ache. Daddy! Please, Daddy! Was she screaming? What was hurting? Goodness, there was so much red! Blood, she could smell blood. Daddy!

Slowly, the small girl stopped. Kori laid peacefully in the gray, cold table – with her eyes closed and soft breathing, she appeared to be calm. As if nothing could touch her, as if fear had no place in such a dark place.

However, the blond-haired child was unaware of the cries of joy that travelled the room. Orochimaru stared gleefully, maniacally at the tiny blonde.

"Did you saw that, Kabuto? She is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi! Not only she has the Hatake blood, but she is also the Uzumaki brat!" And he laughed as he had never laughed in his life.

Kori was now peacefully asleep, unaware of the misery the future hold.


	20. Kori's Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

_"A journey of thousand miles begins with a single step." - _Lao Tzu

* * *

It started with a question. Weeks later, Kori saw the darkness of her new _life. _It started with a test. Months later, Kori didn't know what life meant, anyway.

Her memory was fuzzy. She would spend most of her time sitting alone in her newest room (it was sad to think of it as _hers_): a chamber with four dark orange walls, which signs written in said walls were seals… even though her memories were so confusing that it was difficult to remember the basic Fuuinjutsu she learnt.

Actually, it was difficult to remember a lot of things. Most of her ninja training had been forgotten in favor of remembering more important things, such as her name or her Dad's face. Kori was afraid that if she didn't murmur "Hatake Kori" while thinking about the warm, smiley face of her father, she'd become mad, she'd forget. Usually, she spent her days and nights curled up in fetal position, forcing her memories to resurface, even though most was lost, anyway.

The rest of the time, she was sitting with Orochimaru and Kabuto on the _same_ gray table in the _same_ dark scaring room. They would make her do some things, such as run, jump, occasionally throw a kunai. There was one time when they made Kori spar with a weird zombie-looking man – she lost, but for some unknown reason Orochimaru was satisfied with the fact. They would also connect strange-looking things to her skin – it always hurt, but she never complained, too afraid of the yellow, snake-like eyes that observed her reactions. However – even though all those things scared the hell out of Kori - none of this was the worst.

She could run, jump, throw a kunai, spar and even let them connect wires to her person – it was horrifying, but the price to stay alive. Nothing, though, could be compared to the sensation of failing asleep in _that _room because of the drugs that Orochimaru made her yearn. The small blonde never knew if she would ever wake up again and each time was more terrifying than the other.

When she woke up from these _experiments_, Kori felt different. No, there wasn't an eye on her forehead or an arm coming through her belly – it was just an unsettling feeling that made her stay awake the next night. She wished there was a mirror in her room while, at the same time, she was thankful there wasn't. Kori longed to see her face after so many weeks, longed to see the changes that this _monster _had done to her. But, deep there, the blond-haired girl was thankful for not seeing her face.

The villagers had always told Kori that she was a monster – there was a time that she had believed. Her Dad was an angel, though, and made she think otherwise. But after so many hours being Orochimaru's favorite experiment, Kori wasn't so sure. For all she knows, she could have become the monster that the villagers always shooed away. This small fact became a burden on her shoulders.

So, laying down in fetal position while murmuring about her name and her Dad's one, was perfectly acceptable for someone in her situation. Kori wished she could remember her Dad's face clearly, but all she had was his gray eye, as well as the red one, and his silvery hair; though she couldn't complain, because in the end she had _something_. It was better than nothing.

Little did Kori know that, two years since her abduction, her afternoon would be very interesting.

* * *

Orochimaru was having a very good day.

His experiment with the orange-headed boy was successful, as well as his test with Hatake Kori. Kabuto was positive that if he attempted a blood transition with the girl, there would be a good result. He planned to do it next week, when he finally could get rid of the Uzumaki brat, letting her putrefy in one of the community cells underneath.

Really, her blood was incredibly powerful, but her presence was extremely annoying. The Snake Sannin couldn't understand how such a _tiny _thing could have such a _good_ blood. It was, actually, really unfair. How could she – a miserable, tiny, ugly thing – have such a powerful chakra – full of thickness, control, goodness?

It was _very _unfair.

Usually, such thoughts would irritate the man, but, _oh_, not today. Today he was feeling gleeful, almost shaking with excitement. He was so impatient that, maybe, he should do the blood switch tomorrow. The Sannin would be unstoppable, he _knew_.

Orochimaru was having a very good day.

That is, until Hoshigaki Kisame and Akasuna no Sasori invaded his hideout.

* * *

Unfortunately – or fortunately -, Kori's chamber was so distant from the rest of the hideout, that she only discovered that something happened four hours later, when an explosion brought her out from murmurs.

She started to shake, while trying to become as small as possible. She didn't know what caused the explosion, but Orochimaru would be furious – the tiny blonde knew that a furious Orochimaru was never a good thing. So, crawling under her bed appeared to be a good idea.

Too afraid, Kori stayed there. She didn't have a clock or a watch, so time passed, and passed, and passed. In the end, hunger won and she crawled away from under her cheap bed. With a faint frown, Kori noticed that there wasn't a plate of food in her wooden table as it usually would – there was a special seal that made it appear twice a day. And, even though there wasn't a clock in the orange walls, the blonde was _sure _that hours had passed, _at the very least._

Something was wrong.

Nothing was ever wrong in Orochimaru's hideout, Kori learnt through the weeks. Everything was systematically calculated. _When_ her meals were served, _what _was served, _when_ she went to Kabuto's laboratory, _everything_. It didn't matter what was happening at the hideout, never would be different in Kori's routine. Yet… something was wrong today.

She flattened the palm of her hand against the dark wooded door. It was thick and its handle was locked. Kori frowned – she _knew_, of course, that it was barred, but now was the only time that the Hatake girl wished she had the key. Kori tried to _feel_ the door, as strange as it sounds. It was a bit thick and old, as the antique ones were made, with a small space below that allowed the air's entrance.

She bit her lower lip, feeling worried and yet happy for the first time in what appeared decades. This feeling that something was wrong inside the _monster_'s hideout just made her content, somehow. It was… relieving in a way.

Kori lightly punched the door, knowing that she would never be strong enough to break it. If she had a kunai, she could cut it – though it'd take time. If she knew a destructive jutsu… but the only one she remind learning was the replacement one, and, even so, pathetically enough, she couldn't remember _how _to perform hand seals. Frustrated, she punched the door a little more forcefully, her knuckles quickly becoming purple from the bruise.

She _really _wished she had a weapon – after all, after so many weeks of misery and poor conscience, Kori could finally think clearly. Her Dad always told her that she had a good, strategist mind – that she was a prodigy. Back then, Kori didn't make anything of it, she was happy for the compliment and that was it. Now, on the other hand, Kori wanted to put the supposed _strategic _mind to use.

But how to do this? What could she _do? _She didn't have weapons, she faintly remembered some Taijutsu stances, but she wasn't strong enough anyway. The small blonde had her chakra, but didn't know a jutsu.

_What could she do?_

Slipping down to the floor, Kori felt a wave of sadness flow through her being. She sighed. Her Dad would be disappointed; after all, he was always telling her to look underneath the underneath. But there _anything _underneath the thickness of the door!

Her eyes slowly widened in realization. _Thickness_… How stupid of her! Her Dad had told her this! A long time ago sure, but he had. She stood up, praying for whichever God out there that would listen to her. Sighing deeply, Kori brought her small hands together.

_Hatake chakra is thicker than usual_… Kori sighed once again, she needed to concentrate. _Which made it easier to control_… She had done it one time; she could do it again, only in a different way. The small blonde dimly felt the area around her right hand warming. _And shaper when enhancing weapons…_ She opened her ocean-blue eyes, determined to make it right. With a glow of white chakra around her hand, she punched the door.

Kori expected it to hurt, expected to fail. However, she stared with surprise the huge hole in the door. Awed, she eyed her small, delicate hand. _She _had done it, somehow, someway. She had done it. She looked underneath the underneath, analyzed the situation, and made up a solution – a _successful _solution.

Kori stepped out of the room, seeing nothing wrong with the corridor. Her feeling of morbid happiness was growing as she strolled down the aisle, observing the destruction, the rocks in her way, absentmindedly noticing the lack of corpses and blood. It was a twisted way of eyeing the things, but she felt great as ever. After maybe hours of walking around, she found a door. It was different from the other ones, since it was in the ceiling and it wasn't _exactly _a door – it was more like a hole. A well-made hole, but a hole nonetheless. Kori observed around – the room next to her was a small library, which made her plan perfect. Strangely content, without any hurry, she started to pile books.

One, two, three. Four, five, six. Seven, eight, nine. She hummed a random song. Ten, eleven, twelve. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen. Slowly, but surely, an entire staircase was made of big books. Satisfied, Kori climbed and slide through the hole. It was rather easy.

Though she was feeling quite happy for the wrongness within the hideout, nothing prepared her for the scene around her. Broken trees, black spots of explosions, fried leaves. It was an ugly landscape. A few birds flew from here to there, but that was it. What appeared to be big rocks were shattered to pieces; a trail of blood followed the forest.

However, this somehow made Kori happy. _Truly _happy.

The scene was horrendous, there was dead animals all around the place, a fight had obviously happened there. Yet, Kori could see the sunlight – she couldn't even remember how it was to _feel _the sun warming her now pale skin. Was the chirping of birds always like that? And had the sky been _so _blue?

Her lower lip trembled and her face was wet, even though she couldn't understand why. She was _so happy, so happy. _She was hungry, thirsty, weak – but she was out of her cell and alive. Kori didn't care who had fought, who had died, where Orochimaru or Kabuto was. All that mattered was that she was alive.

Kori glanced around anxiously. The little girl _knew _she was a monster now, but still hoped that her Dad would accept her back. He had said that she wasn't one – now she certainly was. Even he couldn't deny that… but could he accept her like this?

Kori didn't have any idea of where this place was, but she started to walk. Somehow, someday, she would find Konoha. So she walked – tripping, feeling weak, hungry, thirsty, helpless - but she did.


	21. Dog's Squad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"All done, taichou," Cat whispered behind him.

Dog nodded, "Get rid of the corpses and let's find a place to camp. We'll go back to Konoha tomorrow."

"Hai," the rest of his subordinates, Tiger and Weasel, saluted. All three disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving their leader alone.

Dog looked up, observing the sunset with blank eyes. The colors were beautiful, as well as the landscape around him – a forest with tall, old trees, which leaves couldn't be greener than now, and flowers spreading everywhere in the ground. With the sun's light, it was breathtaking.

But Dog couldn't care less about it.

He was completing an assassination mission – the _last _thing he wanted to think about was the scene around him. Calmly jumping from branch to branch, Dog found a good spot to camp and proceed to set it up.

A few minutes later, the rest of his squad and subordinates came back. The first was Cat, the only woman in the group and whose purple hair was attention-getting that it was clearly visible even in the dark – she truly was a good ninja, since Cat could hide it perfectly. The second one was Tiger, a man a few years younger than Dog himself. And the third was Weasel, a teenager – though he hated being called one – with incredible abilities.

This was the ANBU squad number 8, which Dog was the leader.

"Taichou," They greeted, though Cat was a little warmer when she saw his blank eyes. Dog felt grateful by this, really, but didn't react to it – even if Cat was his long-time friend.

Each person went to a place in the camp, minding their own thing. Weasel was reading a scroll, as always, while Tiger searched for something in his bag; Cat observed her leader, worried, for what Dog could only sigh.

Technically speaking, ANBU squad should go back to their village as soon as the mission was completed – no matter the condition they were in. Squad 8, on the other hand, was a very odd group. Their leader was chronically late, always reading an orange small book. The only woman was a kind person – something that the ANBU members _must not_ be. Tiger was a weird man whose past was a mysterious little thing for all – except his squad and the Hokage himself. And Weasel was – simply putting – a prodigy with a depressing clan, _which he was the heir_.

All in all, squad 8 was always in good terms within themselves. They didn't ask about each other problems, nor the other's past or plan for the future. They could comfort each other without any words, as well as they knew when to let the other one alone.

Dog would be satisfied with this squad – if not for the reason he entered ANBU Black Ops in first place.

"Cat, go do something and stop looking at me," Dog sighed, finally losing his patience.

"Kakashi, I'm worried about you."

"_Cat,"_ the silver-haired ANBU warned. Weasel and Tiger quietly observed, knowing that Cat was their leader's long-time friend and most likely knew something they did not.

"Last week made two years since she was kidnapped, are you sure that you…-" She, however, was interrupted.

"Yes, Yuugao, I'm fine. _She was fucking kidnapped_, but I'm fine!" Kakashi snapped, burying his face in his hands and gripping his hair.

"Kakashi…" Yuugao murmured, a wave of sadness crashing inwardly. She also missed the small blonde's smiles and laughter. The purple-haired woman would never forget the day that Eagle knocked on her door, saying that Hokage-sama had a message.

She was confused when entered said man's office and saw all her most close friends. And, in the back, with a miserable face and eyes as blank as a few minutes ago, was Kakashi. The woman had never seen her friend so, so… pathetic. And, then, the news came, the reason for Kakashi's misery.

The fire crackled – the only sound in the night. Even the animals appeared to be silent in this cold, depressing time.

"Do you think I don't know that it's already two years? Of course I know. I'd know if I saw my daughter's face in the morning, _thank you very much_!"

If Weasel and Tiger were surprised – which they were – for the discovery that their leader had a daughter, they didn't show. Dog took his mask off, dropping it carelessly on the ground. Most of his face was covered by a mask and his headband, except for his right eye – the only thing that showed all his sadness.

"Sorry, Yuugao, I didn't mean to scream at you, it's just…"

Yuugao had also taken her cat mask off, though she left it on the floor more carefully, and kneeled down beside her leader squad and friend, "I know. I know."

As both stayed in silence, Weasel saw no need to stay masked, thus slipping it out of his face and revealing high cheekbones, coal-black eyes, pale skin and his onyx hair, held in a low-ponytail. Tiger carefully left his atop of his bag.

For who knows how long, the squad stayed in a respectful silence, mourning for the disappearance of Kakashi's daughter – even the two that never met her.

The fire was still crackling when they all heard a strange, sudden sound. It was a person – so Itachi quickly made sure to extinguish the attention-getting flames. Whoever it was, the breath was irregular, showing pain and tiredness. Kakashi had the most sensitive ears, therefore hearing clumsy steps through the forest. After ten seconds of poor walking, the person fell down with a thud_._

"Should we check it, taichou?" Tenzou asked, looking for instructions.

But Kakashi couldn't answer, because he _knew _this chakra signature, this smell of lavender, lilac and rainy days. He didn't say a word, only started to run in the person direction. Confused, the rest of squad 8 followed, leaving their belongings still there.

Kakashi didn't run much. His subordinates found him in front of a bush, looking down. He was slightly shaking.

"Kakashi?" Yuugao called, stopping by his side and also glancing at the same direction. She gasped, horrified. Itachi and Tenzou couldn't understand why – there was a child, yes, but… who the hell was she?

The child was small, being maybe four or five years old. Her skin was pale – not in an unhealthy way, but like she hadn't tanned in a long time. Her face was baby-fatted with soft features, pouty lips and high-cheekbones. However, she was thin – _too thin_ – which made her look frailer and weaker. Small fingers and feet, long eyelashes, enchanting face – she could be a doll. That is, if you didn't take into account her injuries. There were bruises and scratches all over her body – arms, legs, belly, elbow, chest, lips, forehead. Most of the wounds had already started to heal, but had dried blood in it. The small child was so full of dirty that her hair appeared to be black, with leaves and twigs in it.

"Kori…" They heard Kakashi murmur.

Itachi's face cleared with understanding. He could remember years ago when the villagers were commenting about Sharingan no Kakashi's adopted daughter. However, slowly, people stopped to talk, since they never saw the child again.

And here was she.

"Kori," Kakashi sat by her side, carefully touching her face and flinching when the child unconsciously rolled away. She was obviously too tired to even open her eyes. "Shh, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

Tenzou knew that his taichou wasn't a cruel man, but it was still a surprise to see him so… gentle.

The small child cowered in fear. Kakashi softly pressed his palm to her forehead, checking for fever, before caressing her dirty hair.

"There's no need to be afraid, sweetie."

Slowly, insecurely, the child opened her eyes, revealing two beautiful, yet scared, blue orbs. They were full of innocence and beauty, but, at the same time, filled with fear and insecurity.

"Da-Daddy?"

Kakashi felt like crying. His daughter's voice was broken, but held the same sweetness as before. Her throat was most likely dry and aching.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me."

Next thing Kakashi knew, he was tackled to the ground – Kori evidently wasn't heavy or strong, but she managed. Both were so confused, so happy, so afraid, so in peace – they didn't know how to feel or what to say, so, contently, the two Hatake stayed together, in silence.

Yuugao felt bad for interrupting it, but she touched her leader's shoulder.

"Kakashi, it would be the best to go back at the camp and heal Kori's injuries."

He nodded, standing up with his daughter still cradled in his arms. Squad eight returned with no hurry, since the child would be more hurt if they ran. Itachi lighted the fire, which soon started to crackle again.

Kakashi stripped his now sleeping daughter out of her clothes and laid her in the blanket that Yuugao found inside her bag. He carefully took care of her injuries, managing a basic medical Ninjutsu just enough to heal the scratches and bandaging up the rest. After a few minutes, it became too cold for Kori to stay just in panties, so he dressed her with the same clothes she was before – a gray T-shirt and black shorts – and let her sleep over his ANBU coat and under the blankets.

All the while, Itachi and Tenzou started preparing a modest meal with the food they had – knowing that they could stay without eating until they reached Konoha, but the small child was probably starving. A hot soup with bread was served.

Kori briefly woke up to eat, before falling asleep a couple of minutes later. Only when she was so deeply asleep that nothing seemed to perturb her, Kakashi finally sighed.

"You okay, taichou?" Tenzou asked.

"Yeah, it's just…"

Yuugao gave a squeeze in his shoulder, "I know; you didn't expect to find her like _this _in the middle of a forest in the Fire Country."

"_Yeah._"

Kori moaned in her sleep and all four looked at her, worried in their own degree. Itachi observed with narrowed eyes – who was cruel enough to do that to a child?

"I think that the twigs and leaves are disturbing her," the Uchiha suggested. "Maybe you should brush her hair to take it out – a little bit of the dirty would probably come off, too."

"Good idead. Yuugao, do you have a brush or something?" Kakashi questioned his purple-haired teammate.

The woman huffed at the assumption, but gave him a wooden brush anyway. Kakashi sat behind Kori and put her head in his lap. Each squad member returned to their activities, minding their own business when a sharp intake of breath caught their attention.

Kakashi was looking horrified at his daughter hair.

"What happened, Kakashi?" Yuugao asked, confused. The three subordinates eyed the hair, but only one of them found it different from before.

Even though it was slightly dirty, the brush made almost all of it come off, thus making it clearer to see the former dark hair. However, it wasn't in the sunny-blond shade from before. Kori's long hair reached her waist, curling like a princess's would have, and shining when the sun kissed it. Now, on the other hand, her sunny-blond was reduced to a few strands of hair – still there, but it gave the impression of being made instead of natural; and all of that because Kori's hair was silver – exactly like Kakashi – or, at least, most of it.

"What's the problem?" Tenzou questioned, not understanding the problem.

"Kori's hair…" Kakashi _couldn't _stop looking. It was like a lamp in the middle of the dark. "It was blond, sunny-blond. Now…"

"It's the same shade as yours," Itachi completed, comprehending.

"I don't understand, what's the problem with that?" Tenzou was lost.

But Kakashi didn't answer, just continued to stare at his daughter's sweet, asleep face and her _silver _hair. The color wasn't a _problem_, but it meant something – Orochimaru made his daughter an experiment.

When she had been kidnapped, the silver-haired Jounin wasn't completely sure of what the Snake Sannin wanted with his daughter – thank God it he didn't want _it_ with his little girl -, since, as Jiraya said, Orochimaru's mind works in a fucked up way. But, now, looking at the soft, silver hair with blond strands, the possibilities of what he wanted was obvious. What more had that snake done to his baby? Kakashi was scared to even think about it.

Kori blinked sleepily, waking up with all the noises.

"Sorry, sweetie, did I wake you up?" Kakashi apologized, once again showing a caring side that his subordinates never saw.

The small blonde – well, silver-haired – child shook her head with tiredness, "No, Daddy. Your voice is melodic."

Kakashi seriously doubted that, but decided not to say it, since he was hypnotized every time his baby spoke too. He caressed her, at least, still long hair.

"Do you want something? Water? More soup?"

Kori shook her head again, silver and blond hair flying around, "No. I walking around, wishing you. And you came. I am fine."

Yuugao cooed from distance, deciding to say hello to the little girl tomorrow – now it was father and daughter time. Itachi and Tenzou appeared to think the same thing, since they were preparing themselves to sleep, perfectly knowing that Kakashi would stay awake all night, just looking at the child. The purple-haired looked at the pair one last time before also going sleep.

Kori cutely yawned, looking like a sleepy kitten. Kakashi smiled and kissed her head. She snuggled closer to him, still blinking to shoo the sleep away.

"You can rest, sweetie," her Dad assured her.

"I'm afraid of being alone."

This remind Kakashi of a conversation they had a long time ago and, as before, he pulled her to his lap, kissing the top oh her head repeatedly.

"You'll never, ever be alone, is that understood? You're precious to me."

Kori's eyes were full of unshed tears – Kakashi was satisfied that they still were the same shade between melted sapphire and cloudless blue sky.

"Daddy… I was alone."

The tall Jounin didn't what to say – he could only imagine the terror and fear that his baby felt in these last two years. She had the right to be resented with him.

"I spent most of my time alone – the rest, with Orochimaru. I was alone!" Kori cried. The rest of squad 8 kindly ignored the conversation behind them. "And I was so afraid of being alone, yet, I already was…" She whispered the last part.

Kakashi kissed the top of her head again.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, and I know that no matter how many times I say this, it'll never be enough. I'm idiot – God, I'm such an idiot. Most of the things I do is wrong or stupid and end in a bad way. But there is one thing I'll never regret doing and that thing is to love you. You understand this? I love you – no matter what, no matter where, no matter when. I love you."

"Daddy," Kori called, her voice trembled.

"Yes, baby?"

"When I said how loneliness I was, I merely stated it. I don't blame you. Never did, never will. I love you with all my heart."

They stayed in a comfortable silence, listening to each other heartbeat and the crackling of the fire. Kori was content to just lay with her head on her Daddy's chest and Kakashi was in Heaven just for cradling his baby once again.

"My hair is different," Kori noticed after a few minutes, taking a silver part in her tiny hand.

"That it is," Kakashi couldn't read her expression.

"It's beautiful."

"You don't need to fake."

"I like its color, really. I just… don't like _how _it became like this."

"Me too."

"But I'm proud to have it and happy that some blond strands stayed," the small child commented, seeing said blond part.

"Proud?"

"It's your color. And a scar, of course."

Kakashi was taken by surprise this time – and so were his subordinates, still awake. "What do you mean?"

"Each scar has a story, each story is different, but, in the end, they hold the same meaning: I survived. And that I did, seeing the fact that I'm sitting here with you."

Kakashi nodded, impressed. How could he forget his baby's brilliant mind, even for a second? The other members of squad 8 didn't know such a mind; so, they were caught by surprise and were shocked by the maturity displayed.

"You're right, of course."

Kori yawned again and stayed awake for only one minute more, just enough to kiss her Dad's cheek and hug his arm tighter. Soon enough, her breath became softer.

Kakashi stayed there all night, happy to just look at his daughter face as if he had never seen it. And, though he was the only one awake, the solitude was full of noises.


	22. Kori's Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you`re it!  
**By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Soon enough, next morning, Kakashi discovered what changes Kori had gone through. She would smile at him, always looking up to glance at his face avidly and her babbling never stopped – she seemed content by just talking about anything really. It was a little weird, taking in account the fact that before she sometimes was quiet even with her own father. Her voice still held the same smoothness and sweetness that no normal child would have.

On the other hand – Kakashi noticed as soon as Itachi woke up, the first one to do so -, she was shyer than ever around new people. The Uchiha heir stretched, maintaining his stoic face after yawning and looked at their direction. Kori squeaked and hide behind Kakashi, who was still sitting, but, even so, managed to disappear due to her small frame.

"Hey, sweetie, there's no need to hid, it's just Itachi," her father soothed kindly. She peeked behind his back, not entirely sure.

Itachi came closer, not exactly smiling, but with soft eyes and a loose quirk of his lips – Kakashi nodded in thanks for the effort.

"Hello, little one," Itachi greeted.

His voice was like silk. Should people have such a soft voice like him? Kori became curious, but remained behind her Daddy – the time with Orochimaru remind her of the instincts she had at the orphanage.

"I'm Itachi and you?" Of course the Uchiha already knew her name, but she had the right to say herself.

Kori mumbled something unintelligible. Itachi hummed softly to show that he hadn't understood.

"Kori," she said quickly.

"That's a beautiful name," he complimented. "It means 'damsel', did you know?"

The small child briefly showed her face to nodded, before hiding and showing only her big blue eyes. Itachi couldn't help but smile a little – this little girl, somehow, made him remember his brother.

"You are an intelligent little girl, aren't you?" She murmured something against her father's back that made said person chuckle. "Sorry, little one, I couldn't hear you."

"I said 'I'm not small'," Kori looked at him with huge, innocent eyes, expecting a bad reaction, though Itachi could only smile gently.

"Are you sure? The top of your head barely reach my hip," he commented in a tone that never failed to anger his otouto.

Surely Kori demonstrated that she also fights for her rights, "That's not true, I'm big!" But, soon after saying it, she realized that she shouted with a stranger and hide again.

Itachi softly laughed – it was low and discreet. Saying a quiet "If you say so, little one" to the small child, he went pack his things to the journey back home. By now, both Tenzou and Yuugao were awake and had approached.

"Hello, Kori-chan," the purple-haired woman warmly spoke. "Do you remember me?"

The small girl was standing behind Kakashi, tall enough to the top of her head to be equal to his while sitting. Kori blinked owlishly – she was sure she knew this face, but her memories were all fuzzy and frustratingly confusing.

"I'm Aunt Yuugao, honey, there's no need to be stressed over this," said woman told the child, seeing the distress on the young one face.

Kori nodded – she faintly remembered Aunt Yuugao, mainly her vivid purple hair and her kind smiles. It was Aunt Yuugao that took care of her when she fell sick, because Daddy was a disaster. _This _she remembered.

"I'm Tenzou," the other man introduced himself.

Kori instantly went on defensive, tensing beside Kakashi. This man was completely average – height, features, weight. However, something made him different; Kori couldn't explain _what_, but he wasn't just _common._

She tilted her head to the side, so caught up with his average features and mysterious aura that the words left her mouth before she could close it, "This name doesn't suit you."

Tenzo was genuinely surprised – it _wasn't _his real name, but Hokage-sama named him it when he was put on squad 8. Since 'Tenzo' was a baby found in one of Orochimaru's labs, nobody knew his name or who his parents where. Tenzo was giving a new name every time he was put in a new squad – after so many years without a real name, it was difficult to know one that suited him.

But Yamato and Kakashi – who was the captain, so, obviously knew – couldn't just tell the child this.

"Oh? And what does?" He questioned, full of curiosity. His captain's daughter, adopted or not, sure had some of his antics and was smart for her age.

"Hmm…" She tapped her chin, thoughtful. Kori observed Tenzou's average features – he was like most people in the nations, really. There was something mysterious about him, of course, but that was it. He was like an old country or nation: held a past that was mostly known by everybody, but had a hidden part. Ah – and was full of people who shared the same characteristics, after all, he had plain brown eyes and hair.

"Yamato (1)," Kori decided. "I shall call you that."

"What an interesting choice," the newly nicknamed Yamato commented, before smiling. Kori stepped back – his smile was _creepy. _The brunette smiled again and went to pack his things.

Kori eyed her Daddy, who shrugged, as if saying 'Yeah, my squad. What could I do?' in his laid-back manner. She only blinked – what a _weird _squad to have.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Konoha, Kori appeared to be relaxed enough around squad eight. Some memories of Aunt Yuugao resurfaced, so, she was okay with the woman. Though _Yamato _was the creepiest of them all – since the man could be average one second and mysterious on the other -, he was, hem, cool. Itachi became Kori's favorite.

If there was a thing that the small child learnt at the orphanage and relearn the Orochimaru's hideout, was that you must _never _let your guard down. People will always attack when you're least paying attention. But something in Itachi made Kori smile. Really, the only time she could remember feeling like this was around her Daddy – until then, he was the _only one _that could make her grin at her saddest moments.

However, only by hearing Itachi's smooth voice, Kori felt content – not overly enthusiastic, just… in peace. Was it because his voice was like velvet? Or because his gestures were graceful, kind? Kori could determine, but she liked him.

Daddy used to say that she had a good mind, as well as good instincts – which were necessary things for someone like her, truly. So, Kori _sort of_ knew who she should trust and who she should not.

Her brain told her _Itachi should be trusted_, so, she did.

When they reached the gates, Yamato – she wouldn't call him Tenzou – waved goodbye and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Aunt Yuugao stretched and groaned as her stiff back softly cracked.

"Well, I should get going. Bye, Ita-chan," she mocked the serious teenager. "Captain," she saluted, before briefly waving a gentle goodbye to the child in his arms "and Kori-chan."

The little girl shyly waved back, observing as the woman also disappeared in a puff of smoke. She eyed Itachi, the only one staying.

"It was nice to meet you, Kori-chan," the Uchiha heir said, managing kind, coal black eyes even with his stoic face. "I hope to see you soon."

"Me too, ne, nii-san!" She commented, smiling brightly at him. Kakashi arched his eyebrows in surprise at the term.

The raven was also caught by surprise, but quirked his lips up nevertheless, "Nii-san, hmm? Someday you should meet my little brother, you two would get along just fine."

Kori immediately became insecure, "I, I don't s-so…" Kakashi affectionately kissed the top of her head.

The child was astonished, however, when two fingers softly poked her forehead. She growled, not appearing scaring in any way, and rubbed her sore, poor forehead – since she was so pale from the lack of sunlight, it probably was red. Meanie.

"Foolish little one," Itachi said in a voice that stated his amusement. "Until another time, Captain, Kori-chan." And the Uchiha heir also disappeared in an elegant swirl of leaves.

Kori pouted and looked at her father, "Daddy, can you kick Itachi-nii for me?" She managed her best kicked puppy eyes. Kakashi looked away, resisting bravely.

"Maybe later, sweetie. Now, don't you want to go say hello to the Sandaime?"

"Yay!" She smiled. After a moment, she put a finger in her chin, in thought. "And I want ramen too!"

Kakashi chuckled, "That too, I think."

He liked his new enthusiastic daughter, but was afraid – very afraid. She was more timid than ever with strangers and her first meeting with Itachi showed that. However, she was so talkative with him that made Kakashi think.

Something happened. _Of course he knew this, _but something really happened. Kakashi wasn't sure what other things Orochimaru made to Kori, but it affected her deeply.

Such as her newest mask.

* * *

**(1) Yamato means "ancient Japan", so, I tried to explain it, since, for my sake, I'm used with Yamato – and would most likely confuse you later.**


	23. Iruka's New Student

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Kori nodded without taking her eyes off the street. Her small hand was firmly placed in her Dad's bigger one. She was hesitant around new people, but this was the only way to protect her loved ones, so, she would do it. She needed too – being Orochimaru's experiment for such a long time proved this.

"But, sweetie, it's so soon… Maybe we should wait a few more months…" Kakashi didn't want to let her go like this. It was only two weeks since she came back and Kori already wanted to do it. The tall Jounin thought she'd give up this dream after the time with the snake, but, apparently, it only became fiercer. Observing her narrowed blue eyes and stubborn face, Kakashi knew she was determined to continue. So, he sighed and kept his way - toward the Academy for Young Ninjas.

"Children are allowed to enter the Academy when being eight – I will be nine in almost five months. It's _not _soon," Kori told him, briefly looking up. Wind blew silver and blond hair, making her determined eyes appear to be even more stubborn.

"I know, sweetie, but, well…" Kakashi didn't want to say _Orochimaru _or _abduction_, so, he shut up.

Kori stopped in the middle of the street, ignoring the people walking around them. She looked up, incredibly serious for her age and younger appearance.

"Dad," Kakashi's eyes widened. It was the first time she called him this instead of Daddy, "I know you're worried for me and I'm grateful for that – I really am. But I _need _to do this." She looked down, silver and blond bangs obscuring her eyes from view. "After staying with… _him_ for so long, I realized how weak I am. I trained and learnt with you – I _thought _this. Then, I was kidnapped. Do you understand? _I'm not… strong enough_."

The last part was whispered, but the Jounin heard anyway. He kneeled down in front of her and kissed his daughter's forehead. She blinked up at him. Kakashi smiled softly, hiding his worry.

"Don't be sad, sweetie. I'm letting you enter, aren't I? I believe in your capacity, so should you do."

Her blue watered and she nodded, "Hai."

Kakashi stood up and they started to walk again, "Good. Now, there are a few rules!"

Kori sweat-dropped.

"First and most important rule: you _mustn't _stay near boys!"

"But…"

"No is no. Initially, all is friendly and smiley, and then… They attack! _No is no_."

Kori sighed, exasperated, "Hai."

"Good. Rule number two: boys aren't allowed."

"Wha-? That's the same thing!"

"Excellent, so you were paying attention."

A very exasperated Kori and a very over-protective Kakashi continued their way. Although appearing to be relaxed, both were attentive. The Jounin never let his guard down after the incident and his hand was firmly holding his daughter's small one. As for the silver-haired girl, she was tense with the people around them – the villagers had forgotten about Uzumaki Kori a long time ago; now, only Hatake Kori existed. However, she would never trust someone soon – who knew what could happen? The time with Orochimaru taught her this: no smiley face was truly smiley. If someone smiles in a bad situation it's not because they're brave – it's because they knew how to fake something.

Kori learnt this in the worst way.

* * *

"This is your new classmate, Hatake Kori."

Said girl fidgeted nervously, a shy smile on her face. Her sensei had his hands on her shoulder and though his face was friendly, she was completely tense. Pairs of curious eyes observed her small frame. Kori knew what they were thinking: why was someone so small allowed in their class? How did their Hokage let a person enter the Academy in the end of the school year? Was she the daughter of the famous Hatake Kakashi?

Kori knew she was too small to be a normal eight-year-old kid – she was already tiny enough before starving in Orochimaru's hideout, now… She sighed inwardly. New people observed her – she hated new people.

Before the incident, adults were to be feared. Now, they were to be avoided. Before the incident, children were to be cheered – she could have friends, though she never did. Now, they were to be wary of.

"You can sit next to Sasuke," her new sensei – an apparently kind man named Iruka – said to her. Said boy was sitting at the last row – his pale skin, coal-black eyes and onyx duck-butt hair were familiar, somehow.

She sat. Iruka started his class, talking about some ninja war – Kori didn't pay attention, she was too tense next to Sasuke. The raven had his hand in front of his face, absently paying attention to the teacher, much like her – though it was more of disinterest than anything.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced himself after a couple of minutes in silence.

Kori blinked, trying not to show her wariness. The young boy, though a little reclusive, appeared to be a good person.

"I-I'm Kori…" Although annoyed by her own stuttering, she chose not to say her surname – her sensei had already said it and she prefer not to repeat. It was her surname that caused such a mess in first place.

"Hn."

Silence between them. None of the two spoke, the teacher's voice was in the background, but they didn't pay attention. Sasuke observed the classroom with his hands still in front of his face and Kori kept her tense posture.

Inwardly, the smallest girl in the class sighed. Her next four years would be really interesting, she decided, thinking about her soon-to-be stiff back… If she had be tense all the time.

A pineapple-haired boy snored in the next row, briefly startling the small Hatake. He was sleeping, she realized. For a moment, she was worried. At the snake's hideout, silence was her company. After two years of it – even two weeks after coming back -, it was a difficult task to not be startled at sudden sounds.

Kori decided to observe the classroom, taking into notice all noises that would futurely take her by surprise. Sitting next to the lazy boy, there was a, hem, fat one eating chips – chips cracking sound: check. A lot of kid talking around her: check. Two rows in front of her, there was a blonde girl and a weirdly pink-haired girl giggling madly – giggles: check. A boy with strange red marking in the face had a puppy on his head – barks: check. Sitting next to him was a bizarrely familiar blue-haired boy with a bored face, randomly drumming his fingers on the table – random noises: check. With her inhumanly senses she could hear a buzzing sound coming from a boy wearing a jacket and sunglasses – buzz sound: check. From Sasuke, there was only his calm breath. Iruka-sensei's voice: check.

For now, it was okay. Kori wished there was another way to be stronger to protect her precious people.

'_Are you sure?_'' her Daddy had asked. Kori frowned, but no one noticed.

She _had to _be sure. Kori sighed – her back was starting to ache.

* * *

Hey, people, sorry for not posting. I was travelling, since it's summer holidays in Brazil =D But I'm back! Yay!

Amy.


	24. Hinata's Kindness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

It was only during the lunch-time that someone spoke with Kori. She was sitting under a tree, quietly eating her lunch when a boy came near her. He had an average height, though Kori's head would reach just under his chin. His hair was short with straight bangs – its color being of a funny midnight-blue. White, pupil-less eyes observed her with kindness and she felt strangely in peace. His presence was calm, kind of like Itachi, but his lips carried a smile.

"Hello," he greeted and pointed to the place next to her, "may I sit here?"

Kori did not relax under his gaze, but nodded silently. The blue-haired boy thanked with his head and sat, opening a bento box. Then, he looked at her with this pupil-less eyes, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Kori had deduced this, seeing that his eyes were pretty indicating, but the name surprised her – she thought that Hinata was a girl name. Ignoring her doubt, though, she greeted back, "Hatake Kori."

"It is beautiful name," the boy – Hinata – complimented.

Kori thanked him.

They stayed in silent during a few minutes, eating their own lunch and observing the other kids playing around them. Kori did not relax not even once, but she eventually stopped eyeing askance the boy. He made no move of violence, just peacefully munching his onigiri and meat. Hinata appeared to be a kind, quiet boy and Kori liked that.

"Why did you sit here?" She asked finishing her own ball of rice.

Hinata briefly glanced at her, "You were alone and so was I."

"But you have friends… don't you?" Kori hesitantly added, seeing that the blue-haired boy didn't answer the first question.

Hinata shook his head, "My Father does not approve most people here - I stopped trying after the few months."

Kori just stared, stunned. She was shy, sure. She was quiet, sure. But so… undetermined? The small girl felt strangely angry with the boy sitting beside her. Why was he so unmotivated? He was completely _normal_ – he could have friends… unlike her. He could be around people without being shunned away – yet, he stayed away only because _his father did not approve._

What the hell?

Before she could stop herself, Kori was blurting out, "But why? You can be…" She paused. The silver-haired girl wouldn't say _normal_, as if she wasn't. Hinata was sitting beside her; there was no need to point out how _monstrous _she was.

Hinata's white eyes observed her with curiosity.

"My Father is a very strict man."

Kori looked away – she noticed it alone. Seeing her look, Hinata smiled kindly, as it appeared to be his personality.

"I'm sure you don't understand why I'm so, well, like _this_, but it is really complicated. I am the heir of the Hyuuga clan and, as such, am expected to accomplish great thing with great wisdom."

Kori stayed in silence, knowing that if she spoke now, not even her shyness would stop her from shouting how ridiculous this was.

"My Father would approve as friends others clan heirs, but it is incredibly difficult to make friends if you already shunned them all away. I am famous for coldness. All Hyuuga are, in the end," Hinata smiled a bit sadly.

Kori looked at him and them at the kids around them. She could spot clan heirs as well as civilian children, but none of them made a motion to come near them. She was the new kid – quiet, shy, daughter of a famous ninja, apparently too young to be here. He was the heir of one of the greatest clan in Konoha – cold, silent, unsocial.

But, observing the white eyes looking at her, Kori couldn't think of another word if not _kind_. Hinata was a kind boy – she _knew _this as much as she knew that Itachi was a good person, even if stoic. Why wouldn't anyoe befriend him?

"I will be your friend," she decided with hesitation in her voice. She was determined to make friends, no matter how difficult it would be. Kori was aware of her unworthiness, as well as her monstrosity, but she would do her best to forget and try to be _normal – _as her Daddy was, as Hinata was.

She would do her best.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

When school-time was over, Kori and Hinata waited near the school gate. A lot of parents were picking up their children, already listening to how their day went.

The small girl observed as said clan heirs were going home. The lazy boy that sat next to her – she discovered his name, Shikamaru – was walking between his father and his best friend, whose name was Chouji. Sasuke looked around, an excited expression briefly crossing his face before being replaced by a disappointed one – whoever he was waiting wasn't there and he went home alone.

"I need to go, Koh-san came to pick me up," Hinata announced, seeing said Hyuuga across the street.

Kori smiled back, "Bye, then."

"Until tomorrow," Hinata returned, waving and calmly walking to the older Hyuuga. Kori watched as her newest friend walked away, his lips moving slowly as he talked with – the small silver-haired girl could even listen to if she paid enough attention – a smooth voice.

Since Kori was attentive about her surroundings now, there was no surprise shown in her face when a voice spoke behind her, "Had fun, sweetie?"

She smiled a little, turning to see her Dad. He was towering over her, shadowing the sun, and grinning his eye-smile.

"Yes," she murmured, eyeing her new friend disappearing from view, "I had."

Kakashi hummed in contentment, "Good. Learned something good? Made friends?" The last question was said a bit more carefully – not that Kori could blame him.

Said girl looked up, "I think I learnt something really good today, but it wasn't from Iruka-sensei and yes, I made one friend."

"And how is she?" Kakashi asked, while holding his daughter's hand and walking down the street. The small noticed how he used _she _instead of _he_. Her Daddy would be "mad", but, for some reason, the thought made Kori giggle.

"His name is Hyuuga Hinata and he's kind with me." Definitely kind.

"_He_?" Kakashi practically screamed, his only eye bugging. "What about our rules? Remember, sweetie? About staying away from boys?"

Having more fun than she had in years, Kori looked up with big, clueless eyes and said in the most innocent voice she could manage (which was a lot, really), "But, Daddy, you never said something about them coming near me. I stayed away and Hinata approximated me."

Kakashi started to cry pitifully – Kori sweat-dropped… _how dramatic._

"Kori-chan, you promised me!"

"Daddy…"

"Why? _Why_?"

"Daddy…"

"Boys are The Devil, angel!"

"DADDY!"

He stopped and eyed her. Kori sighed – one would wonder the mature person in this father-daughter relationship. She hugged his hip and smiled against his belly, "I'm happy that you worry about me so much, Daddy, but, really, the devil? Hinata-kun is nice with me… I've never had a friend before."

Kakashi's gray eye softened and he hugged back, "Alright, _but _I still want to meet my daughter's boy friend."

"Daddy!"

"What? I said boy space friend!"

"_Da-addy!"_

And it continued for the rest of their day, but, for some reason, none of them minded – not in the least.


	25. Kori's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tag, you're it!**

By _Amaryllis Namikaze_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

It was a simple scene that made Kakashi thoughtful for the rest of the week.

He was walking back home after giving his report about the last mission his team completed (Kori _insisted _that he shouldn't give up such a good position and good ANBU team just because of her), when he heard something. Of course the street was crowded with people, so, there was no surprise in listening to things, but a person falling down certainly attracts attention.

It was a small girl, maybe three or four years old. She had a really dark hair curling until her shoulders and greenish-blue eyes. This small girl held no similarities to his daughter - except, perhaps and to a certain extent, the blue eyes. Yet, Kakashi paused his walk when said girl tripped a rock and fell. She looked around with big eyes for a few seconds and when her mother noticed her fall, she started to cry loudly and annoyingly.

Kakashi observed as the mother soothed her child and started to carry her – probably – back home. He was surprised by the scene, even if it was so simple. The reason was just because he never had noticed such a tiny detail in _such _a common occurrence. He had seen lots of children falling and being rescued by someone, but had never noticed how the small girl – and every child in the world, in fact – would fall and look around. The children weren't _confused _for falling, as some may point, they were _analyzing_ – was there an adult around? Would it be worth to cry? Was there anyone to see their tears?

Of course they didn't think this exactly, but the children wanted attention and if there wasn't anyone to pay attention to their cry, it wasn't worth shedding tears.

Kakashi could understand their thinking – more or less, in a weird way – but it made him thoughtful for the rest of the week, even if he had perfectly understood the scene.

The doubt that annoyed him, however, was: Kori wasn't like this.

She didn't cry for just falling down. Kakashi could remember earlier days when she was playing in the park and would trip over rocks or sticks. Her hands would be dirtied and, sometimes, bloodied, but she _never _cried. Kori would come to him and show it, _then_ Kakashi would take care of it. But she never cried for petty things like this.

_But_, Kakashi thought as he observed the sleeping frame of his daughter in the room across the corridor, _she never cried about the Orochimaru incident, at least, not after the night I found her. And it has already been one month since that._

Why didn't she cry? Kakashi was sure she was scared, traumatized - yet, there were so few things he could do if she just continued to bottle her emotions.

She was faking most of her smiles, she was hiding most of her emotions, she was avoiding strangers and most people in general. In fact, she was a shadow of the child he met in the hospital so many years ago.

She trusted him now, which was different from before. She trusted her aunts and uncles, the Sandaime, and even Hinata and Itachi to a certain point. But she avoided the rest of the villagers and fellow classmates like plagues, talked even less in public and became even shyer with strangers.

She was the same Kori, while she wasn't.

* * *

Class had finished and Kori was happy to be outside. She was determined to protect her loved ones, but school was _so boring_. The first-years don't learn any Ninjutsu or Taijutsu stances; it was theory and stamina regimen.

She would sit and listen to Iruka-sensei's lectures. Growing up with a full-fledged ninja had its perks, since she knew most of the first-year curriculum, even though she started school later than the others. Kori was aware of the ninja ranks, kages and its countries, as well as important ninja of the Konoha history. These facts were something that she had never forgotten when she was in Orochimaru's hideout, because, differently from her ninja training-skills, these were things already _tangled _to her brain. She never forgot.

The stamina training was another thing. Accordingly to her Daddy, the Uzumaki clan was known for their seals and stamina – and even the Hatake weren't so far behind. However, after Kori went to a check-up in the hospital, something was different.

Kori knew that she had three types of chakra with different benefits and disadvantages. The problem was: Kori thought that each benefit would _somehow _cover another disadvantage. A check-up with a medic-nin showed it wasn't like this.

While she gained a great chaka control from her Hatake blood, her stamina somehow failed. She had lots of chakra and – thankfully – a great control, yet, her physical condition was diminished. When she was younger and trained with her Daddy, it was a light training – at the Academy, on the other hand, they demanded the best from their students. And Kori couldn't give her best, because her stamina was failing her. The only solution was training. She would need to train more than the others to achieve a great stamina, because fights – and even certain Jutsus – drained her.

Kori was very upset. Kakashi was very worried.

His daughter didn't know, but his suspicions about her yellow chakra were confirmed: either it would be easy, either it would be _extremely _difficult. Kakashi could still remember his sensei training to inhuman stamina to achieve his space-time speed. It'd take a lot of time, training and patience from Kori if she wanted to be a good ninja as well as be successful in achieving the Hiraishin.

All in all, Kori hated this part of the school. And Fridays were _exclusively _dedicated to stamina training. Unlike kids her age, Kori _loathed _Fridays. So, it was just her lucky that her Daddy decided to tell the _secret of her life _on a Friday.

* * *

Kori arrived home feeling like trash. Her Dad was a busy ANBU, so, sometimes it was difficult for him to pick her up at school, but she didn't mind (_much_).

"I'm home," she called to the silence, not sure if her Dad had come back from the meeting with his team.

"Hello, sweetie," Kakashi smiled, appearing in the hall.

"Hi, Daddy," Kori waved in hello, depositing her bag next to her shoes. She smiled up at her Dad, but he wasn't grinning anymore. His rarely un-masked face was concentrated and cautious. "Is there a problem?"

He sat in one of the kitchen chairs and she followed him, kneeling in her usual chair to stay in eye-level with him. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't really know how to say this."

"Start at the start," Kori smiled softly, but it didn't reach her worried eyes. Did her Dad finally realize how much of a monster she had become? Would he give her up? She forced the tears down.

Kakashi briefly told her about the child he had seen last week, but it didn't ring any bells. Kori just stared at him, confused.

"What I mean to ask, sweetie, isn't anything in special, really. I'm just…" He hesitated, careful. "Well, I'm confused as to _why_ you're not crying over…" Kakashi stopped and looked at her.

Kori froze. She knew of what he was talking about, of course. _I'm confused as to why you aren't crying over Orochimaru's incident. _She herself didn't know exactly. Kori had spent two miserable with the snake and his apprentice, but couldn't force herself to cry. She was traumatized, sure. She was afraid of most people, sure. But she was _so worried_. How could she cry over this incident when she was worried about how much her Daddy would despise her after realizing her monstrosity? How could she cry over this incident when she was worried about being too weak to protect her loved ones?

She looked at her tiny hands, clenching them. Kori _was so small. _Her stamina, as discovered, wasn't a big thing. She had lots of chakra and great control, but what of it if she didn't know anything useful? Her growth, the medic-nin told her, was stunted by her _triple_ chakra. _She was so tiny_. She was so weak.

"Kori?" Kakashi called her in a worried voice.

She looked up from her frail hands, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

She averted his gaze. Kori wished her Daddy hadn't asked that – physically, Kori was perfectly fine. But she didn't _feel _fine. On the contrary, Kori was feeling horrible.

Hiding her trembling fists under the table, she let her now silvery bangs shadow her watery eyes. She sighed deeply, trying to ask the question Kori had been dying to know the answer.

"Why do you love me?"

It was such a simple question. There should be a simple answer. Yet, there were a lot of complicated factors between it.

Kakashi was caught by surprise, "You're my daughter."

"_No!"_ Kakashi's eye widened at her shout. "I'm adopted remember? I was two when you adopted me. Why did you do that? Why did… why _do _you care for me? Why do you love me? I'm… _I'm a monster!"_

Kori started to sob. Sobs turned into tears. Tears turned into screams. Kori puts her hands over her eyes, trying to force the tears back – she wasn't supposed to cry! She wasn't supposed to say these things! Her Daddy would give her up for sure now.

To her surprise, Kori felt herself being sat over legs. She sobbed, briefly noticing her new chair: Daddy's lap. Kori clutched his shirt, watering with salty tears the Jounin uniform.

"Shh," she vaguely heard. "Shh, angel."

Kori sniffed, "Can't you see what I am?"

Kakashi kissed the top of her head.

"I think that it's you the one who can't see clearly."

Kori shook her head, silver and blond hair flying around, "I'm certain of what I am." She sobbed one more time. "When you adopted me, I was silent, because I didn't trust you – yet, you took care of me. People always told me I was a monster and I never understood why – still don't. But you still kissed me goodnight, hugged me when I felt lonely. Slowly, you made _me _understand that I wasn't a demon as the others said. I used to be always confused, because – though people told me I was a monster – you didn't make me feel like one."

She looked up at his only visible eye.

"But after O-Orochimaru kidnapped me, I gave up hope. After being his _p-pet_ for such a long time, I understood that I really was a monster. Being so, why you still care for me? I don't deserve you – or your love, your care, your worry. _Why_?"

To her great surprise, Kakashi lightly laughed, his chest shaking with the sound, "Daddy?"

"My angel, you can't see yourself clearly, can you? You – are – not – a – monster," Kakashi carefully pronounced, making sure to look at her eyes. "_You make me happy when skies are gray_," he quoted with a smile. "That's why I love you."

"Just… just it?" She sniffed.

"Just it," Kakashi smiled kindly. "You'll learn, sweetie, that people love each other for simple reasons. Each person has flaws - that's what makes us humans. But each person has something good too. I don't think you're a monster, so shouldn't you."

Kori cried.

She had never felt so relieved. Not even when Kakashi told her she would never be alone. Not even when she was found by Daddy in the forest. She could believe it – _she wasn't a monster_. Her Daddy wouldn't leave her.

Suddenly, her worry disappeared. She had spent the entire month worrying over it, discreetly glancing at her Dad, just waiting for the moment when he would throw her out.

But here was he hugging her and letting her sit on his lap.

"Daddy…" She managed to say after minutes of relieved tears.

"Hm?" He hummed, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Why did people call me a demon?"

Kakashi paused his playing.

"Dad?"

"A long time ago, there was a nine-tailed fox called Kyuubi. It attacked our village and a lot of innocent people died. The Yondaime Hokage needed to take drastic measures, so, he gave up his life while sealing the fox inside a baby."

Kori didn't ask who this baby was, since she could imagine. She simply cuddled closer to her Dad, feeling better than she felt in ages.


End file.
